La Amenaza
by Juan Carlos Quenguan
Summary: En este fanfic la vida de Supergirl sufrirá un cambio inesperado y doloroso cuando algo busca astutamente la manera de acabar con los seres queridos de Supergirl y hacer sufrir a la chica más hermosa y poderosa del mundo para destruirla, este fanfic es la continuación de: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA, EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO y SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS respectivamente.
1. RESCATE

SUPERGIRL FANFICS

Desde el 2009 comencé a escribir mi primer fanfic, hacia el 2011 he escrito mis primeros tres fanfics sobre Supergirl, de las cuales son las primeras escritas sobre un personaje poco conocido en el idioma español. Los tres fanfics han tenido aceptación por parte de la mayoría de los lectores, quienes por interés me han pedido en varias ocasiones que realice un nuevo fanfic sobre Supergirl; lo pensé varias veces y he decidido en complacerles con una cuarta historia ficticia, seguramente cuando termino, estaré pensando en nuevas historias.

Por ahora, quiero presentarles mi cuarto fanfic para que lo lea y lo disfrute, recuerde que este fanfic es la continuación de: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA, EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO y SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS respectivamente.

**CUARTO FANFIC: LA AMENAZA**

En este fanfic la vida de Supergirl sufrirá un cambio inesperado y doloroso cuando algo busca astutamente la manera de acabar con los seres queridos de Supergirl y hacer sufrir a la chica más hermosa y poderosa del mundo para destruirla.

Recuerden que Supergirl fue creada por Mort Weisinger, Otto Binder, Al Plastino y que actualmente es propiedad de DC Comics. Algunos personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de este relato son de algunas obras de mangas y animes (Card Captor Sakura y XXXHolic, ambas creaciones de CLAMP; Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu, creación de Nagaru Tanigawa y Noizi Ito), y claro no faltará que participe Superman (creado por Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster).

_**PRIMER CAPÍTULO: RESCATE**_

En la ciudad norteamericana de Midvale, el desarrollo económico y social ha crecido en los últimos meses, no solamente en los campos agrícola o manufacturero, sino en las constantes noticias de orden público, controladas por un personaje que robó las atenciones y los corazones de todos los estadounidenses, en especial de los jóvenes por su belleza física y carisma, ese personaje era Supergirl.

La existencia de Supergirl en Midvale cobró más popularidad que el de Superman, pero eso no implicó para ellos, ya que Superman resolvía problemas y situaciones adversas por todo el mundo, mientras que Supergirl se dedicaba a resolver situaciones extrañas y ocultas en varias ciudades y municipios de Norteamérica.

Como Linda Danvers, su falsa identidad, era una de las mejores estudiantes de preparatoria del Colegio Femenino, estudiaba el último año y recibía ofertas de becas para que pudiera estudiar en las importantes universidades del estado de Illinois. Linda no tenía inconvenientes de realizar sus estudios y de cumplir su misión como Supergirl, eso no solamente tranquilizaba a su primo Clark Kent, reportero de The Daily Planet, sino también al ser a quien más amaba: Ethan, con quien guardó su verdadero secreto de que era Supergirl.

Hace algunos meses, Linda cumplió sus 18 años de edad, estaba en los últimos meses para graduar y tenía en mente la carrera universitaria que quería estudiar.

Lucy, he decidido estudiar Comunicación y Periodismo – anunció Linda.

¿cómo? – preguntó asombrada Lucy, una de las amigas y compañeras de Linda del colegio - ¿pretendes competir a Louis y a Clark? -.

Para nada… – negó sonriente Linda – Mi aspiración será en ser presentadora de noticias en televisión… -.

Ambas comían helado en una de las fruterías de la pequeña ciudad.

Pero no creo que tengas suficiente belleza, similar al de las presentadoras actuales con sus cuerpos esculturales, la mayoría son modelos de agencias que posan para revistas, tú eres solamente una superdotada que puedes escoger otra carrera diferente – cuestionó Lucy.

¿No te acuerdas aquella vez de una gira de un importante noticiero acá para realizar un reportaje sobre Supergirl en la situación del cual ella salvó a una cantidad de familias atrapadas por un deslizamiento de tierra a una zona rural? – trató de recordar Linda.

Claro que lo recuerdo… - respondió Lucy – pero recuerdo también que en ese momento quedaste atrapada y confundida en medio de los camarógrafos, y como nunca has podido superar tus miedos, tanto que te escondes o te confundes; si fueras Supergirl, tendrías los nervios de acero y podrías solucionar los problemas, siempre sonriente ante los demás, por eso ella roba la atención de todos, inclusive en lo atractiva y hermosa que es, perfectamente ella se merece ser presentadora de televisión -.

¿Tú crees? – dudó Linda – porque yo no creo -.

¿No me digas que estás celosa de Supergirl? – preguntó Lucy – cada vez te pareces más a Clark -.

¿Celos? – contra preguntó Linda – Por favor, si ella aceptaría estar en Hollywood, ganando dinero y pretendientes, mientras yo estaría conformando un verdadero hogar con Ethan -.

No tienes remedio… - dijo Lucy moviendo su cabeza – recuerde que Ethan es uno de los pretendientes de Supergirl y que él no la cambiaría por nadie -.

Es mejor que dejemos ese asunto, lo único que quiero es estudiar la carrera universitaria que más me gusta y esa decisión no la cambiaré – dijo Linda – a propósito, ¿qué carrera universitaria vas a estudiar? -.

Voy a estudiar derecho, en especialidad de criminalística – contestó Lucy.

En ello no discuto tu decisión, para que lo sepas – dijo sonriente Linda.

Gracias, pensé que me ibas a regañar – respondió sonriente Lucy.

Ahora que me acuerdo… ayer me llegó una carta escrita desde Japón – dijo Linda.

¿Sí? – preguntó curiosa Lucy - ¿No me digas que te envió de la joven japonesa de la que tanto mencionas? -.

Si, es ella – respondió Linda – Sakura me dijo que fue de viaje a Hong Kong para encontrar de nuevo con Shaoran, para pasar unas vacaciones por allá; me escribió también que aprovechará para aceptar su compromiso con la familia de Shaoran para el noviazgo, así sea que el hermano de ella se oponga, el padre de ella aceptó el noviazgo, solamente falta la aprobación de la familia del joven -.

Me alegro mucho por ella – dijo Lucy – lástima que Jimmy no me ha dicho nada casi todo un año, eso me hace desesperar -.

Tranquila Lucy – dijo sonriente Linda – seguramente él te llamará -.

Espero que así sea – dijo Lucy – porque si no lo hace, llamaré a mi hermana y pediré que haga la vida imposible a Jimmy -.

El dúo de amigas salió de la frutería y caminaron para retornar hacia el Colegio Femenino, en el edificio de las habitaciones, sin embargo miraron que al frente de uno de los hoteles de la ciudad se concentró una romería de chicas, llevando pancartas y camisetas alusivas a una artista.

¿Será que están esperando a la famosa cantante Miss Hannah? – preguntó Linda.

Seguramente… - respondió Lucy – Si eso es así, entonces yo quiero ver -.

Pero Lucy… - a Linda no le gustó la idea de Lucy.

Yo no voy sola, tú me acompañas – insistió Lucy, quien cogió a Linda de su mano derecha para entrar al tumulto del grupo de fans de la cantante.

Minutos después, una caravana de automóviles pasaron frente al conglomerado de seguidores. Los que se bajaron eran los escoltas, luego con la colaboración de la policía acordonaron frente al grupo de seguidores para que llegara una lujosa camioneta frente al hotel, bajando la cantante, los fans gritaron con euforia, pidiendo autógrafos o pidiendo a la cantante para que se tomaran fotos con ella, eso dejó molestas a ambas estudiantes.

Después de que la cantante entró al hotel, algunos decidieron ir a sus casas, Linda trató de convencer a Lucy para que fueran hacia el colegio.

No quiero – negó Lucy – tiene que haber otra manera de ingresar y encontrarme con ella -.

Lucy, por favor, ya no hay nada más qué hacer – insistió Linda.

Sin embargo, Linda miró al otro lado y sospechó de una camioneta gris que paró en una de las puertas traseras del edificio del hotel. En dicha camioneta bajaron cuatro hombres corriendo, abriendo de manera brusca a la puerta para entrar y subir corriendo por las escaleras hacia el quinto piso del edificio, a escondidas, vieron que llegó la artista al suite, después entraron al suite contiguo y usando un artefacto extraño en forma de una arma, dispararon un haz de rayo rojo rompiendo un gran hueco en toda la pared.

Lucy, tengo un mal presentimiento – mintió Linda, quien vio todo por su visión de rayos x.

¿Ahora no quieres arriesgarte? – preguntó enojada Lucy.

No es eso… - negó Linda a quien se le ocurrió una idea – Vayamos por la puerta trasera, a ver si podamos subir y encontrarnos con la cantante -.

Qué buena idea – dijo feliz Lucy.

Entonces, sígame – dijo Linda.

Ambas jóvenes corrieron hacia la puerta, entraron al edificio subiendo por las escaleras y al llegar al quinto piso se asustaron al ver a los cuatro hombres que llevaron inconsciente a la cantante.

¿Qué hacen ustedes? – preguntó Lucy - ¿Por qué raptan a nuestra cantante favorita? -.

Sin responder, uno de los hombres golpeó a Lucy contra la pared, Linda fingió en lanzar hacia aquel hombre, el compañero empuñó su revólver y golpeó a la cabeza de Linda, quien fingió caer al suelo, sin embargo, el hombre que golpeó a Linda disparó en el costado derecho del abdomen, Linda decidió no reaccionar y quiso pasarse de inconsciente, ya que no le afectó para nada el disparo.

Llevemos a las dos jóvenes – dijo uno de los acompañantes.

Llevemos a la golpeada, a la que disparamos no porque está muerta – respondió el otro hombre.

El grupo de maleantes bajó rápido de las escaleras, llevando a Lucy y a la cantante al hombro. Segundos después Linda se levantó, revisó la ropa que llevaba puesto y encontró la bala destrozada al lado derecho de su abdomen.

"Lástima, destrozaron la blusa que más me gustaba…" pensó Linda, quien fijó hacia abajo usando su visión de rayos x a los hombres que subieron a la camioneta, identificó la placa de aquella, cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo; escribió una pequeña nota indicando el número de la matrícula de la camioneta, rompió la hoja, entró al suite destrozado y encontró a algunas personas que cayeron heridos por el terrible suceso.

"Todos están bien, que bueno…" pensó Linda revisando a cada uno "ahora, es mi turno para salvar…", sacó el cabello café corto y colocando sus manos en su blusa, la rompió, para cambiar en segundos a Supergirl. Después emitió sus rayos de calor hacia el detector de humo para que sonara la alarma, luego se llevó a dos de las personas inconscientes y los dejó en la recepción del primer piso. Su aparición sorprendió a todos los que estaban en la recepción.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el administrador.

Supe que secuestraron a la cantante Miss Hannah, aquí está el número de matrícula de la camioneta de los secuestradores, ¡avisen a la policía lo más pronto posible, por favor! – avisó Supergirl.

El administrador recibió el papel y cuando llamó a la policía, Supergirl salió velozmente del hotel para buscar a la camioneta.

Dentro de la camioneta, en exagerada velocidad, Lucy despertó adolorida lentamente, escuchando la conversación de los delincuentes.

Con este artefacto romperemos todo lo que hay, es hora de asaltar una de las cajas fuertes del banco del siguiente pueblo; además, con esta arma acabaremos con la sede del Daily Planet en Metrópolis, y si viene ese tal Superman, lo destruiremos – dijo uno de los hombres a sus compañeros.

Cuando la camioneta llegó al edificio del banco, entraron los delincuentes, llevando a las dos jóvenes, comenzando en asaltar a todo el banco, aterrorizando a todos los presentes, luego usando el desconocido arma, dispararon un rayo de luz nuclear hacia la gran bóveda de seguridad brindada, destrozando la puerta de aquella por completo.

La policía acordonó el lugar para que no saliera la camioneta, justo en ese momento aterrizó Supergirl al lugar para hablar con los oficiales de la policía.

Supergirl, qué bueno que llegaste, ¿esa es la camioneta que mencionaste de los secuestradores de la cantante? – preguntó el capitán de la policía.

Así es – respondió Supergirl – Por ahora necesito que ustedes se queden, yo manejaré esta situación -.

Dejamos en tus manos – confió el capitán.

Adentro del banco la cantante se despertó, Lucy al verla trató de hablar con ella.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Lucy.

Si… más o menos… - respondió la cantante - ¿dónde estamos? -.

Estamos en un banco – contestó Lucy – los asaltantes son los mismos quienes nos secuestraron -.

Oh, no… - suspiró la cantante.

Podrán ser peligrosos… – dijo seria Lucy – pero estoy segura que Supergirl los acabará -.

¿Supergirl? – preguntó la cantante.

Si, la misma… - respondió Lucy.

Yo siempre… he querido conocerla… porque soy una de sus fervientes admiradoras – dijo ilusionada la cantante.

Pronto la conocerás… - dijo sonriente Lucy.

En el momento que los asaltantes sacaron todo el dinero de la bóveda, uno de ellos volteó para ver una figura femenina en la entrada del banco, con los puños de sus manos en la cintura.

¿No les enseñaron que no pueden ni deben secuestrar personas y robar dinero? – alzó la voz la chica.

¡Supergirl! – exclamó Lucy.

¿Quién? – preguntaron los delincuentes, quienes de una vez la reconocieron cuando ella caminaba para pararse de frente.

Es mejor que no cometan estos delitos – advirtió Supergirl.

¡Vaya! – dijo sonriente uno de los delincuentes – pensábamos que vendría Superman, pero tú eres una hermosa y fácil presa para nosotros -.

No me subestime – advirtió seria Supergirl.

Si eres tan "súper" y tan poderosa, demuéstranos, porque hoy es tu último día – dijo otro de los hombres, quien sacó el extraño arma.

Al paso que Supergirl caminaba, el hombre apuntó el arma hacia ella y disparó un haz de rayo rojo hacia el pecho de aquella chica, fue tan poderoso el disparo que tiró a Supergirl fuera del edificio, alarmando a toda la policía cuando ella cayó de espaldas frente a uno de los vehículos, dejándola inconsciente.

¡NO! – gritó desesperada Lucy.

El hombre fue hacia la entrada y desde allí disparó otro haz de luz para explotar al vehículo en donde estaba caída Supergirl, eso horrorizó a todos los presentes.

¡No puede ser! – exclamó el capitán de la policía – alguien que me ayude a sacarla y reanimarla -.

La confusión era mayor para todos los presentes, Lucy empezó a llorar; los hombres, felices por lo que hicieron, cogieron a Lucy y a la cantante para llevarlas de nuevo a la camioneta; la policía no sabía qué hacer, dejando que los ladrones huyeran en la camioneta.

Debemos avisar para que venga Superman – avisó desesperado uno de los oficiales de la policía.

El capitán dio una señal de alto a sus oficiales.

Esperen… ella se está despertando – dijo con aire de alivio el capitán.

Supergirl levantó sus hermosos ojos azules y al primero en mirar era al capitán quien sostuvo su cabeza.

Gracias a Dios que estás viva – respiró el capitán.

¿Estás bien Supergirl? – preguntó uno de los oficiales.

Estoy bien… no se preocupen… – respondió Supergirl levantándose y reponiendo sus fuerzas,

¿Quieres que llamemos a su primo? – preguntó el capitán.

No… - negó Supergirl – no seré derrotada por un arma… -.

Pero si vas a recibir de nuevo esos disparos, podrías morir… - advirtió el oficial.

No moriré… - insistió Supergirl.

Déjela sargento – ordenó el capitán, quien habló con Supergirl – confío en lo que harás; un grupo de autos de nuestro cuerpo de policía están persiguiendo a la camioneta, estoy seguro que los puedes alcanzar -.

¿A dónde se fueron? – preguntó Supergirl.

Al suroeste, seguramente hacia Metrópolis – respondió el sargento.

Muchas gracias, estén seguros que no los defraudaré – agradeció Supergirl, quien emprendió su vuelo en busca de la camioneta, en forma supersónica.

En la carretera, la persecución de la policía sobre la camioneta fue rápida y violenta, los disparos de los oficiales contrastaban con el sonido de las sirenas, pero los delincuentes abrieron las puertas traseras de la camioneta y uno de ellos cogió la peligrosa arma para disparar directamente hacia los autos, impactándolos y destruyéndolos por completo.

Supergirl divisó los autos volcados y rápidamente fue tras la camioneta para alcanzarla en cuestión de segundos.

Por fin acabamos con esos gusanos – sonrió uno de los delincuentes.

Pero… ¡no puede ser! – exclamó el conductor de la camioneta viendo el retrovisor - ¡otra vez es ella! -.

Pero eso no se queda así, esta vez la destruiré – dijo furioso uno de los ladrones, quien cogió el arma, para apuntar directamente hacia Supergirl.

Supergirl miró fijamente que el hombre sacó el arma para apuntarla, en ese momento se enfureció "Esta vez estoy lista, no me vencerás" pensó decidida Supergirl, quien trató de alcanzar milimétricamente hacia la camioneta.

El delincuente disparó hacia Supergirl con precisión, pero ella se protegió, poniendo sus manos al frente para bloquear cada uno de los disparos; inicialmente los disparos la desubicó, alejándola de la camioneta por algunos kilómetros, sin embargo con furia Supergirl se concentró y poco a poco se acercó más, el hombre disparó aún más de manera desesperada, pero fueron dispersados por la emisión de rayos de calor de los ojos de Supergirl, que en instantes alcanzó hacia el arma para explotarla, causando graves heridas a uno de los delincuentes, luego la kriptoniana alcanzó la camioneta, colocando sus manos por los lados de las puertas traseras de dicha camioneta y pisó fuerte al piso del asfalto de la carretera, deteniendo la marcha de la camioneta por completo.

Los otros ladrones abrieron las puertas laterales de la camioneta y corrieron, pero Supergirl inmovilizó la huída, golpeando de manera ágil a todos ellos, neutralizándolos en el piso de asfalto. Luego la poderosa chica entró a la camioneta, soltó a las amarradas para que ellas salieran, entró al grupo de hombres, cerró todas las puertas de la camioneta y las fundió emitiendo rayos láser de sus ojos.

¡Sabía que podrías lograr! – exclamó alegre Lucy, abrazando a Supergirl, quien sonrió.

Muchas gracias… - agradeció Miss Hannah.

No me agradezcas – respondió sonriente Supergirl – si quieren, las llevo de regreso hacia Midvale, solamente siéntase en la parte delantera de la camioneta y sosténgase fuerte -.

Claro – respondió Lucy.

Ambas jóvenes subieron y al sostenerse, Supergirl cogió la camioneta por debajo para llevarla volando.

El rescate a la cantante y la recuperación del dinero robado al banco fue la gran noticia para los Estados Unidos, tanto fue así que al regresar Supergirl a Midvale, el grupo de seguidores de Miss Hannah recibieron con júbilo, coreando muchas veces el nombre de Supergirl, quien dejó la camioneta al frente del edificio del hotel, los oficiales revisaron la camioneta de una vez.

Dentro de la camioneta están atrapados los secuestradores y ladrones, además está todo el dinero robado – explicó Supergirl.

Mientras los oficiales de la policía movilizaran la camioneta, todos los curiosos felicitaron a Supergirl, por su lado la cantante era escoltada por sus escoltas hacia el hotel, en otra suite. Los empresarios del concierto trataron de convencer a Supergirl para que ella fuera la invitada de honor al concierto, sin embargo ella no quería, pero Lucy convenció para que se quedara un buen rato del concierto y la kriptoniana aceptó el convencimiento.

Al atardecer, en los lados del lugar adecuado para el concierto, las filas de ingreso al concierto eran bastante largas de asistentes, ansiosos para ingresar; ente las que estaban en la fila eran Linda y Lucy, quienes con boleta en mano esperaban ingresar, pero Linda miró desde lejos al joven a quien más quería.

Lucy, espérame aquí un momento, iré a comprar algo para comer – pidió Linda.

Claro – respondió Lucy – pero no te demores -.

Linda salió y caminó hacia el otro lado de la fila en donde estaba el apuesto joven, quien al verla llegar, sonrió.

Hola Linda – saludó el joven.

Hola Ethan… - respondió sonriente Linda.

Supe lo que lograste hoy – dijo Ethan.

Gracias, pero no fue nada fácil – respondió Linda – si quieres, puedes acompañarme con Lucy, ya que ella nos espera -.

¿Me guardaste algo? – preguntó Ethan.

Linda acertó con su gesto, le dio su mano y ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba Lucy.

¡Linda! ¡Ethan! Vengan rápido que abrieron la entrada – avisó Lucy al verlos llegar.

La pareja llegó lo más pronto posible para encontrar con Lucy y entrar en la fila para ingresar al lugar del concierto.

Dos horas después comenzó el concierto y la algarabía del público se explotó cuando la cantante Miss Hannah empezó a cantar sus primeras tres canciones. Durante la tercera canción, Ethan habló al oído de Linda y la llevó de la mano para ir hacia uno de los árboles, que estaba alejado del lugar de la tarima y del público.

¿Sabes? – habló Ethan – siempre te dije que te quiero y te amo como eres, para mí Linda o Kara, seguirás siendo la misma Supergirl de quien me enamoré… -.

No digas eso Ethan… - respondió sonriente Linda.

Por ti haré todo lo que quieras y todo lo que me pidas, por ti guardaré todos tus secretos en mi corazón, y por ti… - dijo en tono dulce Ethan, tocando sus manos con las de Linda suavemente – seré el hombre más dichoso y feliz en ser tu protegido… y tu novio… – ante esta declaración, Linda no sabía qué responder, ambos se miraron los ojos y la chica sentía entre tranquilidad y agitación en su corazón, Ethan se arrodilló frente a ella y continuó – Sólo dime que me amas, para que seamos novios… -.

Linda tomó un respiro y decidió tomar valor para responder:

Ethan… la verdad… quiero decirte… que por todo el amor que te tengo… acepto ser tu novia… -.

Gracias… no sabes lo feliz que siento… – al decirlo, Ethan se levantó y abrazó a Linda, después suavemente tocó el rostro de la chica con sus manos, acercando sus labios con las de ella para dar un suave y duradero beso – Te amo Kara… - dijo cuando se besaban – te amo como eres verdaderamente – trató de coger el cabello café para retirarlo, pero Linda sonriendo lo detuvo con los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha a los labios de Ethan.

Para ello, yo misma me quitaré el cabello… - al decir, Linda quitó su cabello corto para dejar suelto su cabello rubio, largo y ondulado.

Ethan sonriente siguió besando apasionadamente a los labios de Kara, quien le respondió, cogiendo sus manos sobre la nuca del joven, el beso fue largo e interminable.

Pasaron cinco canciones desde que Ethan y Linda salieron, el público comenzó a corear a Supergirl varias veces.

Kara… te llama todo el público – dijo Ethan después de besar.

Es cierto… - respondió sonriente Kara – tengo que ir al escenario como invitada -.

Entonces vaya mi amor, yo también estaré viéndote junto con el público – dijo Ethan.

Gracias mi amor… - al decir, Kara se dio varios giros, quitándose rápidamente su ropa particular, para quedarse como Supergirl.

La poderosa joven emprendió su vuelo hacia la tarima del concierto, para bajarse lentamente ante la algarabía del público, aclamándola con gran júbilo. Mientras Supergirl sonreía ante todos, la cantante la abrazó y la condujo hacia el centro de la tarima.

Quiero decir ante todo este gran público de Midvale, en expresarte mi alegría, no sólo en que me hayas rescatado, sino también en confesarte que soy una de tus fervientes admiradoras, por eso quiero dedicarte una canción de mi autoría, para honrarte – dijo Miss Hannah en frente de todos.

Dicho eso, la cantante pidió a su banda para que comiencen a tocar y ella a cantar, la canción que ella interpretó tuvo como título: "Supergirl", dejando cautivos por la canción no solo a todo el público, sino también a la misma chica kriptoniana, quien estaba contenta en aquel memorable concierto de esa noche, pensando también en la forma de abandonar sus poderes para quedarse como novia de Ethan.

_Escrito el martes, 13 de marzo de 2012._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela y Fanfiction el jueves, 27 de diciembre de 2012._


	2. DECISIÓN DE KARA

**CUARTO FANFIC: LA AMENAZA **

_**SEGUNDO ****CAPÍTULO: DECISIÓN DE KARA**_

Algunos días después, en las habitaciones del Colegio Femenino, Linda estaba hablando por vía telefónica con su primo.

Es increíble que todas las personas hayan elogiado y aclamado a Supergirl – dijo Clark – ahora dicen en los medios de comunicación que Supergirl es la rival de Superman -.

No les pongas caso Clark – respondió sonriente Linda – tú me enseñaste que un héroe vale más por los hechos de corazón y de razón y no por la popularidad que obtenga -.

Estoy orgulloso de ti, porque nunca me imaginé que llegaras a madurar tan rápido – dijo Clark – cambiando de tema, me imagino que te avisarán sobre la beca que lograste por tus buenos estudios, ¿a cuál universidad vas a estudiar? -.

Aún no lo he pensado – respondió Linda.

¿Qué carrera vas a estudiar? – preguntó Clark.

Decido estudiar Comunicación y Periodismo, pero en la parte de los medios audiovisuales -.

Que sorpresa, ¿vas a ser mi competencia en el periodismo? – preguntó Clark.

Para nada – respondió sonriente Linda – lo que quiero es ser una comunicadora para ayudar a la comunidad -.

¡Ay Linda! – exclamó Clark – en fin, estaré pendiente cuando me invitas para tu graduación -.

Antes que cuelgues – dijo Linda – quiero manifestar que tomé una decisión -.

Me imagino sobre lo que quieres referir… - dijo Clark.

Así es… - continuó Linda – he decidido abandonar mi misión y mi raza, ya que comprometí mi noviazgo con Ethan… -.

No sé cómo responder Kara… - dijo Clark serio – sabía que dirías eso… - luego pensó y tomó un respiro – bueno, como él sabe que eres verdaderamente, sería bueno que lo llevaras a la Fortaleza, para que demuestres tus sentimientos -.

Gracias Clark – agradeció Linda – sé que mi decisión es difícil, pero estoy segura que quiero realizar algo para mi vida -.

Por la noche, Linda se acostó a dormir y al entrar en su sueño, entró en una casa antigua, caminó por el pasillo y encontró a un joven, quien portaba un traje elegante de color morado y fumaba.

"Nunca me imaginé que te agradaba el tabaco, Kimihiro…" saludó Linda.

"Ya me acostumbré en fumar…" respondió Watanuki "hace mucho tiempo que no me visitabas Linda, pensé que me olvidabas".

"Para nada…" dijo sonriente Linda "vine porque quería decir sobre una decisión que tomé…".

"¿Decidiste dejar tu misión y tus poderes para comprometerte con Ethan?" Watanuki se adelantó, preguntando.

"Así es…" respondió Linda "Ethan me propuso noviazgo y yo muy feliz lo acepté… pero me siento rara con mi propia decisión, porque eso podría generar alguna consecuencia con mi primo, ya que me encariñé con él como el único familiar que tengo en La Tierra, y en verdad no quiero abandonarlo, además de que quiero volver a ver a mis padres en Argos City y decirles sobre mi propia decisión…".

"Sé que es difícil para ti Kara…" analizó Watanuki "la vida es así de todos nosotros; cuando la dueña de esta tienda desapareció, me sentí con una gran tristeza, pero supe anteriormente que ella se sacrificó para que yo heredara todo lo que ella tenía, decidí quedarme indefinidamente en la tienda y aunque me vea ridículo imitando en algo a la dueña, seguiré siendo el mismo joven de nombre chistoso del primero de abril…" después de haberlo dicho, ambos sonrieron amigablemente y entraron en el salón para seguir hablando.

Después de la conversación, ambos salieron del salón y caminaron hacia la puerta de la tienda.

"Quiero que te cuides y vivas feliz y tranquila, pero debes tener claro que habrá problemas y dificultades, unos más graves que otros, sea en un futuro lejano o un futuro cercano, del cual debes afrontarlos como fuerte que eres en tus pensamientos y en tus acciones" advirtió Watanuki.

"Muchas gracias…" respondió sonriente Linda, quien añadió: "Siempre tendré en cuenta tus consejos y te aseguro que si tengo problemas mayores y graves, consultaré contigo, te aprecio mucho y nunca te olvidaré…".

Dicho eso, Linda comenzó a elevarse, mirando a la tienda y despidiendo de un Watanuki tranquilo y sereno.

Día tras día Linda hablaba con Ethan, sea por llamada telefónica ó cuando se encontraban en sus ratos libres, una de las conversaciones era la forma en que Linda abandonará su misión y sus poderes, del cual ambos acordaron en ir hacia la Fortaleza de la Soledad junto con Superman.

Por la noche, Linda y Clark se quedaron en la casa de Ethan en Chicago, ellos se cambiaron y como Supergirl y Superman respectivamente, se alistaron y luego avisaron a Ethan para ir con ellos, Supergirl agarró la mano del joven y los tres fueron de viaje hacia el norte. Al llegar a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, Superman preparó la cámara molecular, hecha de cristal, mientras Supergirl y Ethan conversaban.

Todo está listo – avisó Superman a su prima - ¿Estás segura lo que vas hacer? ¿No quieres desistir de tu decisión? -.

Para nada – negó Supergirl – estoy completamente segura de la decisión que tomé -.

A pesar de esto, seguirás siendo mi prima favorita, a quien nunca olvidaré – dijo Superman, abrazando a su prima.

Tampoco te olvidaré Kal-El, ya que eres el único miembro de mi familia, de quien siempre aprendí sobre la vida, el amor y el cariño por nuestros seres queridos del Planeta Tierra – respondió nostálgica Kara – siempre te visitaré cuando pueda -.

Después del largo abrazo, Kara miró sonriente a Ethan, caminó hacia la cámara decidida, recordando siempre de lo que era, una chica kriptoniana quien defendió a sus seres queridos con sus poderes, pero se encariñó tanto que tuvo que realizar sus propios sacrificios para enamorarse del humano. Al entrar en la cámara, la puerta se cerró automáticamente, Superman cogió el cristal y la incrustó en el panel para funcionar a dicha cámara, los rayos rojos solares empezó a quitar poco a poco los poderes a Kara, hasta desaparecerlos de su cuerpo, ahí el aspecto de la joven era diferente: su cabello rubio largo y rizado se convirtió en café lizo; su aspecto fuerte y atractivo del cuerpo se volvió en frágil y suave y los hermosos ojos azules se convirtieron en verde limón.

Terminada la función de la cámara molecular, la puerta abrió, la joven salió de ella, caminando normalmente y al ver a su amado, corrió hacia sus brazos con felicidad y tristeza a la vez reflejada en su rostro, para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Si quieren, los llevaré de regreso a Midvale – sugirió Superman y la pareja aceptó.

Días antes del término de la temporada de clases de la preparatoria en el Colegio Femenino, después de resolver los exámenes finales del grupo de estudiantes del último año, fueron invitadas al lanzamiento de una exposición de piezas del arte precolombino en uno de los museos importantes de Chicago.

Las estudiantes quedaron sorprendidas e interesadas en ver a cada pieza de la exposición, muchas de ellas eran vasijas de barro y figuras hechas de oro.

En la última parte de la exposición, el grupo presenció de objetos raros de orfebrería y piezas de cristal; Linda y Lucy fijaron sus miradas y con bastante interés se acercaron hacia uno de los vidrios.

Señoritas, les recuerdo que no deben tocar nada, pueden observar y tomar apuntes, pero nada de tocar ni tomar fotografías – llamó la atención el guía.

La pareja se retiró, un poco avergonzadas, mientras el guía continuó mostrando el recorrido de la exposición, sin embargo, Linda sintió algo, como si presagiaba algo en extraer, pensó que no era nada y al caminar hacia la salida de la sala, uno de los cristales comenzó a resplandecer poco a poco en forma de latidos. En el momento que el grupo de estudiantes salía de la sala, el resplandor dentro del cristal la hizo explotar y como un haz de luz ultravioleta viajó rápidamente por el aire en busca de aquella joven que lo hizo despertar, al encontrarla penetró sobre su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos salió, causando que Linda, mostrando una mirada perdida, cayó desmayada al suelo, alarmando a Lucy.

¡Linda! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor…! ¡Necesitamos paramédicos! – avisó desesperadamente con voz fuerte Lucy.

Las compañeras escucharon y auxiliaron rápidamente.

Horas después, los ojos de Linda abrieron lentamente y miró sentados a Lucy y a Clark, quienes dieron un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Qué bueno que estás bien – dijo Clark.

¿Dónde… estoy? – preguntó Linda.

Estás en el hospital – respondió Lucy.

El doctor dijo que sufriste una recaída, ¿recuerdas algo antes de desmayarte? – interrogó Clark.

Lo único que recuerdo… es que me habían llamado la atención en acercarme junto con Lucy hacia uno de los vidrios, para ver mejor a uno de los cristales que estaban en exposición – contestó Linda.

Pero no tienes resfriado, ni estás enferma de algo, ni mucho menos… estás embarazada… - presumió Lucy.

¿Cómo se te ocurre Lucy? – negó sonriente Linda.

Definitivamente las chicas de hoy dicen semejantes cosas sin sentido y de poco respeto – bromeaba Clark.

Perdóname Clark – se disculpó Linda, quien pidió a Lucy - ¿Nos puedes dejar solos para conversar en privado con mi primo? -.

Por supuesto… - respondió Lucy, levantándose – luego hablamos las dos, ¿vale? -.

Vale – dijo sonriente Linda y Lucy se fue y cerró la puerta para caminar por el pasillo.

Ahora sí, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Clark.

La verdad… - respondía Linda, tratando de recordar – cuando estábamos saliendo de uno de los salones de exposiciones, sentí que algo penetró a mi cuerpo por mi espalda, pero no estoy segura si era una energía, después no me acuerdo qué pasó -.

Qué raro… - pensó en voz alta Clark – se supone que abandonaste tus poderes… hay algo que no me está gustando… tendré que averiguar en el museo sobre esos artículos prehistóricos -.

Si no me acuerdo… estaba en el salón de exhibición de cristales – recordó Linda.

Bien, averiguaré sobre ese lugar y los cristales expuestos, estoy seguro que hay algo malo y algo anormal – dijo serio Clark.

Horas después, a Linda le dieron de alta y fue con la compañía de Lucy y de Clark hacia el edificio de las habitaciones del Colegio Femenino, donde reposó, según recomendaciones médicas.

Llegó la noche y Linda comenzó a soñar algo.

La joven soñaba que viajaba hacia el espacio interior, regresando hacia Argos City, al ingresar buscaba algo, no venía a saludar a sus padres, venía por algo diferente; encontró a uno de los cuartos de control donde controlaban las energía que mantenía viva a la ciudad, vio al Omegahedron y a su lado un panel de cristales, se incrustó en uno de ellos del cual tomó vida, luego salió y fue hacia uno de los cuartos vigilados y custodiados por los guardianes de la ciudad, al entrar, se incrustó para descongelar un cuerpo oscuro en forma de androide alienígena y cobrarle vida poco a poco, luego se descompuso en forma de un líquido negro, para moverse y buscar el Omegahedron; al encontrarlo, el líquido penetró sobre la fuerza energética, comenzando a girar y a crecer poco a poco, eso alarmó a los guardines, quienes tratan de controlarlo, pero al tocarlo, la energía les invadió en sus cuerpos y los llenó hasta explotarlos, eso asustó a uno de los guardianes, quien corrió para avisar a Zor-El.

Después, el padre de Kara y el guardián se aterraron en ver engrandecer cada vez más al Omegahedron, formando una gran bola de energía oscura, que al inflamarse cada vez más, destruyó el cuarto de control. "Esto no debe estar pasando…" dijo Zor-El, quien pidió al guardián que avisara a todos los habitantes de la ciudad para que se protegieran, luego corrió y avisó a Allura. "¿Qué está pasando?, preguntó ella. "Lo que temíamos después de mucho tiempo…", respondió Zor-El, quien añadió: "Es el androide, esa Central de Inteligencia Interactiva que recobró vida para destruirnos". "No puede ser…" reaccionó desesperada Allura "Braniac no… ¡Estamos perdidos!". "Tranquilízate mi amor, debo protegerte…" al decirlo, Zor-El llevó de la mano a su esposa hacia el lugar de reuniones del Consejo.

La gran bola de energía creció tan rápido, que destrozó gran parte de la ciudad, todos los habitantes gritaron de pánico, no sabían qué hacer, los padres de Kara desaparecieron de la vista de todos y la gran bola explotó al instante, destruyendo a toda la ciudad, dejando todo en pedazos de roca y polvo por todo el espacio interior; luego, unas grandes partículas se unieron rápidamente, dando figura al tenebroso y siniestro androide, quien abrió los ojos de color rojo y sonriente, se fue como un haz de luz.

Linda no contuvo de aquella pesadilla y se levantó bruscamente de su cama, asustada y con la respiración agitada.

Debe ser una pesadilla… no creo que sea una visión de algo real… estoy segura que es solamente una alucinación… mis padres están bien… la ciudad está bien… pero ¿por qué vi a mis padres angustiados en mi sueño? ¿Quién es Braniac? – se preguntó a sí misma, quien preocupada cogió el teléfono y llamó a su primo – Clark, necesito que me ayudes, porque seguramente tengo un mal presagio de un sueño que tuve… -.

_Escrito el día domingo, 18 de noviembre de 2012._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Wattpad el lunes, 11 de febrero de 2013._


	3. DOLOR

**CUARTO FANFIC: LA AMENAZA **

_**TERCER CAPÍTULO: DOLOR**_

Eran los días de los preparativos para la graduación de las estudiantes del último año de preparatoria, todas estaban felices y nerviosas a la vez antes del evento. Sin embargo, Linda no estaba contenta, estaba preocupada por aquella pesadilla que tuvo.

"¿Quién es Braniac? ¿Por qué mis padres lo conocían con tanto temor? ¿Ese posible androide era creado para cometer delitos en el pasado?" se preguntaba pensativa, ya que no entendía de aquella pesadilla.

Lucy habló con Ethan, mostrando su preocupación por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Linda? – preguntó Lucy – porque desde aquella vez que se levantó por la pesadilla que tuvo, la he visto preocupada y seria -.

Creo que ella extraña a sus seres queridos, trataré de charlar con ella – al contestar, Ethan caminó y fue hacia Linda para saludarla.

Eres tú… pensé que estarías ocupado de tus negocios – saludó Linda, tratando de sonreír.

Kara… ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó extrañado Ethan – pensé que estabas alegre por la graduación y por mi compañía -.

La verdad… no sé cómo explicarte… - contestó desilusionada Linda – es por un mal presagio que tengo sobre mis padres, después de la pesadilla que tuve -.

¿Contaste eso a tu primo? – preguntó Ethan.

Si… respondió Linda – cuando le conté sobre mi pesadilla, él me tranquilizó y me dijo que averiguó en que todo estaba pasando desde aquel desmayo que tuve en la visita al museo, me contó que uno de los cristales encontrados por los indígenas hace varios siglos era un resultado de la lluvia de meteoritos que cayó en Centroamérica, ellos consideraron que era un regalo de sus dioses y contaban que si manipulaban los cristales, les caerían desgracias y maldiciones que podrían acabar con muchas vidas, lo peor era que estaban relacionados con el planeta Kriptón. Cuando mencioné el nombre de Braniac, Mi primo recordó algo y me dijo que averiguaría en la Fortaleza de la Soledad -.

Todo eso tendrá solución, no te preocupes mi amor – dijo Ethan abrazando a Linda – todo saldrá bien -.

Cómo me encantaría traer a mis padres a La Tierra y presentarte frente a ellos – dijo Linda.

Por ahora estás conmigo, por ti haré todo lo que esté bajo mi alcance, para que seas feliz – prometió Ethan.

Gracias mi amor, no sabes cuánto me alegra de estar contigo – agradeció Linda.

Por ahora, quiero que estés feliz cuando te gradúes, para así, realizar un festín en mi casa, con ello podremos invitar a tu primo y a tus amigas para que nos acompañe en la celebración, ¿qué te parece? - `propuso sonriente Ethan.

Sería lo más maravilloso en aceptar tu idea – respondió sonriente Linda.

Entonces, vaya y prepárate para que te gradúes, demuéstrate que eres feliz y decidida en sacar tu vida hacia adelante – dijo Ethan.

Linda sorprendió a Ethan, besándolo rápidamente, después sonriente fue hacia Lucy y las demás compañeras para prepararse.

Por la mañana inició la ceremonia de graduación, del cual la mayoría de los familiares y amigos de las estudiantes presenciaban la sobria y formal ceremonia. Las estudiantes que recibían los diplomas de graduación portaban cada una su toga y su birrete de color azul oscuro; al recibir sus diplomas, fueron fotografiadas por sus familiares. El turno era para Linda, quien fue la más aplaudida por los asistentes, ya que era una de las mejores estudiantes que tuvo el colegio; luego el turno era para Lucy, quien alegre recibió su diploma y después fue hacia Linda para abrazarla. Después, quien iba a decir las palabras a nombre de las estudiantes graduadas era Linda, para realizar el discurso de despedida.

"Señor director Danvers.

Señores coordinadores.

Estimados profesores.

Familiares y amigos.

Compañeras de graduación.

Me habían pedido que tomara la vocería para agradecer a este colegio por la vivencia, enseñanza y experiencia que hemos recibido con todo el esmero y cariño de nuestra institución. Sé que es difícil dejar el colegio por graduar en toda la preparatoria, ya que cada una de nosotras hemos crecido, adquirimos conocimientos y nos han inculcado valores, pero a partir de hoy empieza una nueva etapa en donde cogeremos diferentes caminos, sé que es triste dejar, pero seremos capaces con nuestras fortalezas, conocimientos y habilidades salimos hacia adelante para emprender nuestros proyectos de vida.

A todas y a todos muchas gracias por acogernos en nuestro querido colegio y les aseguraremos que siempre recordaremos con felicidad en expresar que somos estudiantes de Colegio Femenino.

Muchas gracias".

Dicho el discurso, todos los asistentes se levantaron y aplaudieron, mientras Linda y sus compañeras, como es tradicional de los estudiantes egresados, lanzaron sus birretes lo más, mostrando su inmensa felicidad.

Después de la ceremonia de graduación, Linda & Ethan acompañaron en un festejo en la casa de la familia Lein en Midvale durante toda la tarde. Al caer el atardecer, la pareja fue de regreso al apartamento de Ethan en Chicago.

Me siento triste porque mi primo no vino a mi graduación – dijo cansada Linda, sentada en el sofá.

Seguramente estará atendiendo con un caso importante – dijo Ethan, quien fue hacia la cocina.

¿Será que está investigando sobre aquel cristal durante la exposición de artes precolombinas en el museo? – preguntó preocupada Linda.

Eso es lo que tengo entendido – respondió Ethan, quien llegó hacia la sala, mostrando unas latas de soda a Linda, quien agradeció y ambos tomaron.

Minutos después, por la noche, cuando ambos querían dormir, fueron sorprendidos por la aparición de Superman en una de las ventanas del apartamento.

¿Por qué no me acompañaste en la ceremonia de graduación? – preguntó un poco disgustada Kara, pero Superman la miró con serenidad, mostrando algo de frustración en su rostro - ¿pasó algo grave? -.

Kara… - contó Kal-El - cuando investigué en la Fortaleza, averigüé sobre Braniac… un androide alienígena que estaba incubado en Argos City, era una de las famosas computadoras que fue creado por los antepasados científicos kriptonianos para la defensa del planeta Kriptón, desafortunadamente los cálculos de aquellos científicos eran erróneos, causando confusión hacia aquella computadora, del cual le dio su propia inteligencia, causando grandes desastres cuando se sublevó, cobrando la muerte de muchos inocentes. Mi padre, cuando era joven, decidió en capturarlo en compañía de otros androides programados para la defensa; al capturarlo, el Consejo ordenó la separación al cuerpo del androide con su base de datos que le dio vida, esos datos fueron compilados en un cristal para sacarlo y enviarlo lejos, seguramente ese cristal era parte de uno de los meteoritos que cayó a La Tierra hace muchos siglos en Centroamérica -.

Entonces es el mismo cristal que vi – dijo pensando Linda – pero me acuerdo que no lo toqué, además, había abandonado mis poderes -.

Seguramente hay algo dentro de ti que lo hizo despertar, de manera inconsciente – aclaró Superman.

Y los datos se convirtieron en energía, para invadir a mi cuerpo y quitarme algo de mis conocimientos y recuerdos – añadió Linda.

Exactamente… – dijo Superman – ahora, el sueño que tuviste… fue lo que viste realmente, ya que Argos City fue atacado por aquella energía que cobró vida de nuevo al cuerpo de la computadora-androide… -.

¿Cómo así? – preguntó asustada Linda - ¿Argos City… fue… destruido? -.

Así es… - al responder desilusionado Superman, Linda estalló de lágrimas y gritó de tristeza, no podía creer que la pesadilla que tuvo era lo que vio realmente de esa infortunada situación.

¿Y los padres de Kara? – preguntó Ethan.

Fui al espacio interior, en búsqueda de la ciudad y de los padres de Kara, pero lo único que encontré son fragmentos de rocas de lo que era Argos City, en verdad no encontré a nadie con vida -.

¡NOOOOO! – gritó amargamente Linda - ¡MIS PADRES NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS! -.

Ethan trató de consolarla, pero Linda perdió de control y gritó desesperada hacia la cama; Superman no aguantó al ver a su prima y caminó hacia la ventana, para agachar su cabeza con tanta tristeza.

Perdóname… Kara… no pude hacer nada para impedir… todo fue tarde… - dijo el kriptoniano – en verdad… ella y yo somos los únicos kriptonianos sobrevivientes y me duele que sea así… -.

Aquella noche era larga para los tres en el apartamento de Ethan. Para Linda, su vida se derrumbó por la desaparición de sus padres, desde ese día ella no quiso hablar con nadie, ni saber nada.

Pasaron tres meses, la mayoría de las compañeras de grado ingresaron a clases en las diferentes universidades, estudiando en las carreras que aspiraban. Pero Linda no estaba animada, decidió rechazar la beca que le ofrecieron para estudiar en una de las universidades de Chicago; no quería hablar con Clark y se quedó todo ese tiempo en el apartamento de Ethan, a quien depositó todo su amor y cariño. Mientras Linda aprendía su labor como ama de casa, Ethan trabajaba en sus negocios. Por las noches, Ethan venía al apartamento para saludar con un beso a una Linda despreocupada, ambos fueron a cenar de lo que preparaba la joven.

Me alegra que hallas preparado algo tan delicioso, como si lo hicieras hace mucho tiempo – dijo sonriente Ethan, degustando la cena.

Aunque soy humana, mi manera de aprender es el mismo, todo lo que hago, lo hago con cariño, qué bueno que te guste de mi experiencia como cocinera – sonrió Linda.

Mi amor… ¿por qué no te das la oportunidad de estudiar una carrera universitaria? – aprovechó Ethan para preguntar.

Porque la verdad quiero olvidarme de todo – respondió seria Linda.

Pero si olvidas de todo, no tendrás futuro – replicó Ethan para convencerla – es cierto que abandonaste tus poderes, pero eso no significa que… -.

Cariño… - interrumpió Linda – no quiero que me recuerdes de ello -.

Pero lo que aconsejo es por tu bien, mi amor – insistió Ethan.

Lo sé, pero lo quiero hacer a mi manera, para ello quiero construir mi propia vida – dudó Linda.

Por favor, piensa mi amor, no puedes quedar todo el tiempo en ser ama de casa, eres capaz de realizar algo importante en la vida y me consta que eres inteligente y emprendedora – insistió Ethan.

¿Sabes que me diste una idea? – dijo pensando Linda – siempre he querido saber sobre los negocios que manejas y me gustaría ayudarte en ello -.

Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, por mí no hay problema – dijo sonriente Ethan – con tu ayuda estaré más que agradecido, mañana hablaré con mis socios empresarios y dependiendo de lo que acordaremos, te avisaré -.

A la mañana siguiente, Ethan se preparaba y alistaba para ir en traje de ejecutivo, Linda lo ayudó en hacer el desayuno y después en preparar el portafolio con los documentos. Ethan desayunó, Linda entregó la maleta y él, antes de ir, abrazó a su novia, con quien se dio un beso apasionado.

Te avisaré cuando tenga todo listo para que me ayudes en mi negocio – dijo cariñoso Ethan.

Claro, esperaré tu llamada, hasta luego mi amor – despidió Linda, besando de nuevo en los labios de su amado.

Adiós, mi dulce ángel – se despidió Ethan, quien salió del apartamento.

Linda estaba contenta, miró y revisó los informes de meses pasados del negocio que manejaba Ethan, sin embargo algo sintió en su corazón, era como un escalofrío que corría en todo su cuerpo. "¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Será que tengo un mal presagio?" se preguntaba a sí misma la preocupada joven.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse lentamente toda la tarde sobre la ciudad de Chicago, hasta oscurecerse al atardecer. Linda estaba cansada de leer los informes sobre economía en el computador, decidió tomar una siesta en la cama del cuarto, pensó y se imaginó en ser una gran empresaria, ayudando a su novio en todo lo que él pedía, eso hizo cerrar sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

En el sueño vio que Ethan salía satisfecho de la reunión con los socios, quería llamar con celular al apartamento para dar la noticia a Linda, pero recordó que no lo había recargado, por lo cual entró en su camioneta para salir del edificio. Al paso de pocos kilómetros de recorrido, comenzó a llover, causando en algunos minutos una gran congestión en una de las importantes avenidas. Al ver, cogió su GPS para orientarse en coger un camino de atajo para ir hacia su apartamento, al saber que hay una avenida alterna, la cogió para ir por aquella avenida, que conducía hacia un largo puente, lo que no sabía era que la neblina cubrió el paso por el puente, conllevando raramente que se apagaran el GPS y la radio de la camioneta, dejándolo disgustado. "Vaya, ah ora esta camioneta no quiere andar", al decirlo, Ethan escuchó que timbraba su celular, sabía que tenía poca energía, pero decidió contestar: "Habla Ethan, ¿en qué le puedo colaborar?".

"Hola Ethan, me podrás colaborar en alejarte de su novia…" respondió la voz de un hombre.

"No entiendo lo que me pides" dijo serio Ethan, quien preguntó: "¿cómo sabes que tengo novia?".

"Sencillo… tal como hice desaparecer la ciudad en donde ella nació, donde sacrifiqué vidas de los habitantes de aquella ciudad, entre ellos los padres de ella… usted es el siguiente que dejarás de vivir…" respondió la voz.

"¿Es una broma?" Preguntó Ethan enojado: ¿Quién es usted para decirme semejante burla?".

"Me llamo Braniac, el nuevo dueño del destino de Kara…" al escuchar la respuesta, Ethan se asustó, pero no pudo reaccionar ya que un líquido negro salió del celular, penetrando por el oído derecho del joven, penetrando sobre el celebro, paralizando por completo, haciendo cegar los ojos del joven y manejó el cuerpo, quien prendió la camioneta, haciendo acelerar, raspando en cada baranda, hacia caer de un precipicio al terminar el puente, y explotarla al instante, consumida por el fuego.

Linda despertó asustada y angustiada.

No puede ser… no puede ser… - dijo a sí misma, respirando de manera agitada.

La angustiada joven se levantó de la cama, fue hacia la cocina, se tomó un vaso de agua, miró desde la ventana del apartamento el ambiente feo, frío y lluvioso de la ciudad; escuchó el timbre del teléfono, lo descolgó levemente y contestó.

Habla Linda… -.

Disculpe señorita, ¿este número es del apartamento de Ethan? – preguntó una voz femenina.

Si, este es el número del apartamento – respondió Linda - ¿ocurre algo? -.

Señorita, lamento informar que el joven sufrió un accidente automovilístico – al escuchar, Linda abrió sus ojos y se quedó atónita , sin decir una sola palabra – la camioneta donde venía se volcó de un puente y cayó en el precipicio, explotando por completo -.

Linda dejó caer la bocina del teléfono y al tiempo el vaso de agua que tomaba, cayó de rodillas y explotó un amargo llanto.

¡EEETHAAAN! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo lo que sacrificó para amarlo se perdió por completo para Linda, quien sintió que la esperanza se desplomara a pedazos, todo lo que tenía desapareció, quedando sola y pensando solamente en el vacío.

_Escrito el lunes, 26 de noviembre de 2012._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Wattpad el domingo, 03 de marzo de 2013._


	4. SUPERMAN INVADIDO

_**CUARTO FANFIC: LA AMENAZA **_

**CUARTO CAPÍTULO: SUPERMAN INVADIDO**

Durante el día de luto en el velorio, Linda no hablaba con nadie, estaba irreconocible vestida de negro, Clark la acompañaba, al igual que Louis, Lucy, Jimmy y el director Danvers. Linda solamente recordaba todo lo que vivió con su amado, esas nostalgias que ella nunca los olvidará.

Al terminar el sepelio, Clark y George llevaron a Linda hacia la casa del hermano de George, Fred Danvers, allá pasaron la noche sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Cuando todos estaban acostados para soñar, en el sueño de Linda, ella encontró a la tienda, cuya entrada estaba Watanuki, esperando.

"Lamento todo lo que ha pasado a tu alrededor…" dijo el joven.

"¿Por qué vine de nuevo hasta acá?" preguntó dudosa y negativa Linda "Sino quería saber nada de lo que me sucedió…".

"Por favor, no pienses de esa manera…" respondió con tono dulce Watanuki.

"¿Acaso sabes de todo lo que sucedió?" preguntó seria Linda.

"No puedes juzgar, sino sabes lo que sucedió verdaderamente, de ello tu primo no tuvo la culpa…" respondió Watanuki.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me avisó antes?" preguntó un poco desesperada Linda.

"Cálmate Kara, por favor…" Watanuki trató en tranquilizarla "la verdad, no tenía conocimiento de quién lo hizo y del por qué lo hizo, lo que estoy seguro es que confío en ti para que retomes tu camino hacia tu destino, es cierto que tomaste una decisión arriesgada por amor…"

"Pero no tengo una segunda oportunidad…" negó Linda.

"No digas eso Kara, no te das cuenta que si sigues así, perderás a más seres queridos, ¿eso es lo que quieres?" cuestionó Watanuki.

"No quiero…" respondió triste Linda, frunciendo el ceño.

"En la vida hay una segunda oportunidad para alguien quien quiere salvar y corregir verdaderamente, por ello, el hecho que has venido hasta acá es porque alguien me pidió que te aconseje, porque ella sabe que tú puedes recuperar tu misión y solucionar lo más pronto posible para evitar que ocurra más muertes" explicó Watanuki.

"¿Quién te pidió eso?" preguntó Linda.

"Me pidió Sakura Kinomoto, tu amiga, ya que ella supo sobre los sueños y pesadillas que tuviste, por ello está preocupada de que aquel ser alienígena invada tus sueños para acabar con cada una y con cada uno de los que aprecias, para que luego vaya acabarte… Sobre ello no puedes abandonar, porque si abandonas, seguramente la crisis y el catástrofe será mucho mayor de lo que has visto en tus sueños" insistió Watanuki.

"¿Cómo podré recuperar mis esperanzas para proteger a los seres que más quiero?" preguntó Linda reflexionando.

"Debes decidir sobre tu vida lo más pronto posible, si quieres recuperar tus poderes y retomar tu misión en cuidar y defender a los seres a quienes más quieres" respondió Watanuki, "y para ello hay una posibilidad: debes ir a Inglaterra, hablarás con Eriol y decidirás, porque él es quien te ayudará, encargado por Sakura, para que recuperes tus esperanzas y tus fortalezas y encaminar tu propio destino… Yo estaré pendiente y presto en cualquier momento que requieran".

"Gracias Kimihiro, no sabes cuánto he sufrido todo este tiempo, dile de mi parte a Sakura que muchas gracias por preocuparse de mí…" al decirlo, Linda se despidió de Watanuki y caminó, saliendo de la cerca de la tienda.

Llegó la mañana de un nuevo día, Linda levantó sus ojos, estaba un poco más tranquila, pensó en el sueño que tuvo cuando habló con Watanuki, minutos después fue a bañar, se secó y puso su ropa.

Edna Danvers, esposa de Fred preparó el desayuno para su esposo, para su nuero George y para Clark, de repente todos se sorprendieron cuando Linda bajó de la habitación hacia la cocina para servir su desayuno.

Si quieres, te puedo servir – dijo Edna.

Gracias… - respondió Linda, quien se sentó en el comedor de la cocina – Quiero ofrecerles disculpas a todos por mi mala actitud frente todos, en especial frente a ti Clark, por ello quiero hablar contigo a solas -.

Claro, no hay problema… - respondió sonriente Clark y ambos se levantaron para ir hacia el cuarto de Linda.

Quiero decirte que no tuve las ganas de hablar con nadie, después de estar triste por la desaparición de mis padres y por la muerte de Ethan… - dijo Linda.

No te preocupes Kara – respondió Clark – sabía que me dirías, porque eso me hizo recordar cuando murió mi padre adoptivo, del cual me sentía igual de deprimido que tú -.

Gracias por entenderme Kal-El – agradeció Linda – en mi último sueño que tuve hablé con el brujo de las dimensiones… -.

¿El mismo quien te regaló aquel traje que portaban mis padres? – preguntó Clark.

Si, el mismo – contestó Linda – él me hizo tranquilizar y me alentó para que recuperara mi propio destino que es el de proteger al resto de mis seres queridos, del cual te incluyo, y para ello tendré una segunda oportunidad para recuperar lo que era antes -.

Entonces… ¿quieres recuperar tus poderes para vencer a Braniac? – preguntó Clark.

Así es… - respondió Linda.

¿Qué te respondió aquel hechicero? – preguntó Clark.

En que debo ir a Inglaterra, allá uno de mis amigos japoneses me podrá ayudar para recuperar mis esperanzas, mis fortalezas y mi propia confianza -.

¿Aceptarás lo que le recomendó? – preguntó Clark.

Sí, pero esta vez lo haré para olvidar de todo lo horrible que me ha pasado, después que dejé mis poderes – contestó decidida Linda.

Me alegra que hayas tomado tu propia decisión, pero quiero advertirte algo – dijo Clark.

¿Cuál? – preguntó Linda.

Que no cobres venganza, porque si lo haces de esa manera sería más doloroso durante el resto de tu vida – aconsejó Clark – por ningún motivo un kriptoniano se convierta en asesino de delincuentes, porque tal vez podría convertir en uno de ellos, y no quiero que te pase, debes controlar tus propios sentimientos, esa fue la enseñanza que me dejó mi padre Jor-El -.

Linda aceptó y agradeció a su primo por los consejos, luego se abrazaron y fueron hacia la cocina para desayunar.

Por la tarde, Clark gestionó en compañía de Lois para contactar con un familiar de la familia Lein quien vivía en Inglaterra para que pudiera aceptar recibir la visita y estadía de Linda en Londres.

Tres días después, en Metrópolis Clark y Lucy acompañaron a Linda hacia el aeropuerto internacional, donde se despidieron y la joven cogió el vuelo que la llevaba hacia Londres. Durante el vuelo, Linda recordó nostálgica los momentos que compartió con Ethan: las veces que lo salvó cuando era Supergirl y los sentimientos que transmitió cuando se enamoró de él. Todos esos momentos quería olvidarlos, pero sería difícil para ella.

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, Linda se bajó del avión, cogió su equipaje y después de que verificaron los documentos en inmigración para dar un sello al pasaporte, salió a coger un taxi, para ir al lugar que indicaron para hospedar.

Al llegar hacia la dirección indicada en donde está uno de los edificios, Linda pagó al taxista, se bajó del taxi, cogió su equipaje y caminó hacia el portón de uno de los edificios, ahí buscó el botón del número de apartamento y timbró.

"¿Quién?" preguntó una voz femenina desde el citófono.

Me llamo Linda Danvers, quiero hablar con la señorita Chloe Sullivan, vine porque me recomendaron que viniera hasta acá por petición de la familia Lein en los Estados Unidos – respondió la joven.

"Claro, con mucho gusto…" después de hablar por el citófono, en pocos minutos se abrió el portón. Linda entró y vio a una joven sonriente, era de su misma estatura, de cabello rubio corto hacia los hombros y con un rostro parecido a Lucy.

Hola, bienvenida Linda – saludó la joven.

Hola… ¿eres Chloe? – saludó preguntando Linda.

La misma en carne y hueso, ¿y tú eres familiar de Clark Kent? – preguntó Chloe.

Así es… - respondió Linda.

Entonces pase, bienvenida a mi hogar – dijo sonriente Chloe.

Linda entró, llevando el equipaje, allá conversó buen tiempo con Chloe sobre su vida, sobre Clark y sobre la amistad que tiene Linda con las hermanas Lein, eso le gustó mucho a Chloe y comenzaron a ser buenas amigas.

Días después, Linda salió del apartamento de Chloe, caminando hacia una de las importantes universidades inglesas, buscando por una joven japonesa. Tras ser ayudada por el personal universitario, Linda fue hacia una de las aulas, esperó a que terminara la clase y cuando salieron los estudiantes, entró para encontrar a una hermosa joven profesora de tez blanca y de una cabellera de color rojo oscuro.

Buenos días, disculpe, ¿usted es la señorita Kaho Mizuki? – saludó Linda.

Por supuesto, ¿me imagino que eres la señorita Linda Danvers? – preguntó sonriente Kaho, ante el cual Linda acertó – que bien, Eriol me habló bien de usted -.

Qué bueno… - dijo sonriente Linda – porque he venido hasta acá, en Londres, para hablar con él -.

Claro… - dijo Kaho, recogiendo sus libros – él te está esperando, si quieres vamos a la cafetería y hablemos, después vayamos a la casa donde vive Eriol -.

Después de estar en la universidad, Linda y Kaho fueron hacia la casa de Eriol, quien acompañado de Nakuru recibió a Linda y dieron la bienvenida.

Me alegra que llegaras a pasar por acá – saludó feliz Nakuru.

Gracias Nakuru – agradeció Linda.

Supe de la conversación que tuviste con el joven brujo dimensional y la decisión que tomaste – dijo Eriol.

Por eso vine hasta acá, ya que me ayudaste para que recuperar aquella vez en Japón mis poderes, quiero pedirte que me ayudes para recuperar mis esperanzas, porque en verdad cuando decidí perder mis poderes, dejé mi responsabilidad de proteger al planeta, ya que si recupero mis poderes ahora, los usaría irresponsablemente para vengarme de lo que hizo Braniac a mis padres y al único ser humano de quien me enamoré, y eso es lo que no quiero hacer – explicaba Linda mientras caminaban con sus amigos hacia una gran sala, donde cada una y cada uno se sentaron en los sillones.

Entiendo lo que quieres recuperar y es bueno que me hayas pedido a que te ayude – dijo Eriol – lo que me preocupa serían las siguientes víctimas de ese ser -.

¿Será que la próxima puede ser Sakura? – preguntó Linda.

No lo creo Kara – respondió Eriol – pero seguramente el próximo sería tu primo -.

Es por eso que vine para pedirte que me ayudes – pidió Linda.

A partir de hoy te ayudaré – respondió sonriente Eriol.

En las siguientes semanas, Eriol, Kaho y Nakuru comenzaron en ayudar a Linda para fortalecer su autoestima, además, Eriol dio a Linda libros antiguos escritos por el mago Clow, algunos referentes a la magia y otros sobre la ciencia kriptoniana, recibidas por parte de Jor-El cuando el hechicero lo conoció. Entre los escritos que leía, Linda analizó la forma de crear las supercomputadoras y androides que servían para fortalecer la seguridad del planeta Kriptón, entre ellas la creación y control a Braniac. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a preocupar con respecto a la posible amenaza del cual podría sufrir su primo, por lo cual Eriol sugirió en que Linda entrara en sus sueños y buscar a Clark, para poder alertar.

¿Cómo sabré que mi primo sea el próximo amenazado de Braniac? – preguntó Linda.

¿Te acuerdas de las dos pesadillas que tuviste cuando perdiste a tus padres y a Ethan? – Eriol contra preguntó.

Esas pesadillas nunca las olvido – contestó Linda.

Cuando sueñas con un ser querido, la parte oscura que tienes siempre ha querido hacer algo indebido, en el momento que esa energía extraña que penetró Braniac sobre ti te robó esa parte oscura y lo usó para que esos sueños que tuviste sea una realidad – explicó Eriol.

Pero nunca he tenido malas intenciones con nadie – aclaró linda.

Seguramente no lo deseaste, pero la inteligencia artificial kriptoniana fue creada para tener inteligencia propia, y como Braniac tuvo antecedentes de rebeldía para acabar con los kriptonianos de la casa de Él, decidió la manera de exterminar a ellos y a los que les rodean y por eso actualmente utilizó tu parte oscura para cumplir con esos propósitos – continuó Eriol n- por ello, es importante que tú misma, junto con tu primo puedan derrotarlo lo más pronto posible e impedir que esa tecnología alienígena acabe con todo lo que has querido -.

Impediré que Braniac cometa más delitos – dijo decidida Linda.

Entonces, empecemos – dijo Eriol, quien con Kaho prepararon todo para que Linda se acostara y entrara en su sueño.

En el sueño, Linda entró en el edificio de The Daily Planet, subió al ascensor, llegó al piso donde estaban los escritorios de los periodistas y reporteros, ahí buscó el escritorio donde trabaja Clark y al encontrar, prendió el computador para acceder a internet; al entrar en el navegador, se sorprendió en ver el rostro de Kimihiro.

"Kimihiro… ¿estás metido en la conexión?" preguntó Linda.

"Si Kara, no te preocupes. Eriol me pidió que te ayude en tus sueños" respondió Kimihiro.

"Necesito encontrar a mi primo para alertar sobre el peligro que corre, ya que Braniac lo está buscando para eliminarlo" dijo preocupada Linda.

"Tranquila, por ahora podrás buscarlo en la Fortaleza de La Soledad, seguramente él estará por allá" dijo Kimihiro, quien agregó: "Presione la tecla ENTER y ESC a la vez de este computador, para llegar a la Fortaleza".

Linda presionó las dos teclas a la vez y al instante se transportó hacia la Fortaleza. Al estar en el lugar, fue hacia el panel de cristales y encontró a Superman, de espaldas, con un comportamiento raro.

"Kal-El, soy yo, quiero hablar contigo para prevenirte de una amenaza" avisó Linda, pero su primo no dio vuelta ni quiso responder, ella insistió: "Por favor, necesito que me escuches, porque en cualquier momento Braniac te puede aniquilar…".

Superman se volteó y con un raro semblante en su rostro: ojos oscuros, tez blanca e hipnótico, como si perdiera de conocimiento; se puso en frente de su prima y preguntó: "¿A qué amenaza te refieres? ¿No sabes que Braniac es nuestro aliado?

Linda quedó perpleja y asustada ante la respuesta de su primo, "Braniac es nuestra amenaza, sabes bien que él acabó con mis padres y con Ethan, ¿lo recuerdas?", insistió.

"Te equivocas, acepté ser aliado de él, tú también deberías aceptar" negó Superman.

"¡KARA!" gritó Kimihiro, "despierte de tu sueño, ¡Es una trampa!".

Linda se despertó asustada, alarmando a Eriol y a Nakuru.

No puede ser… - dijo Linda respirando agitadamente.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Nakuru.

Es mi primo… - respondió asustada Linda – Necesito ir a la Fortaleza -.

No puedes hacerlo Kara – advirtió Eriol.

Necesito estar allá, porque mi primo está controlado por Braniac – dijo Linda.

Pero eso no puede ser posible – dijo sorprendida Nakuru.

Debes tranquilizarte, no podemos solucionar de una vez… - trató Eriol de convencerla.

Sin embargo, cuando Linda vio que Spinel Sun estaba en su forma original, salió corriendo, Eriol la persiguió, pero Linda se montó en el lomo de Spinel.

Por favor, llévame a la Fortaleza – pidió Linda.

¿Ahora? – preguntó extrañado Spinel.

Si, ¡Ahora! – insistió Linda.

Cuando llegó corriendo Eriol, vio que Spinel voló, llevando a Linda en sus lomos,, en rumbo hacia el Ártico.

¿Por qué no impediste con tu magia Eriol? – preguntó Nakuru, quien llegó también corriendo.

No quería lastimarla… - respondió Eriol – Linda no es como Sakura, seguramente tendrá otra solución, aunque sea arriesgada, así es ella -.

Spinel y Linda viajaron hacia el Ártico y en algunas horas llegaron hacia la Fortaleza de La Soledad, allá entraron, viendo que todo estaba oscuro, no era la misma que Linda conocía cuando era Supergirl.

¿Qué sucedió acá? – preguntó Spinel.

Lo suponía, tengo que hacer algo para rescatar a mi primo – dijo seria Linda.

Pero no tienes poderes, ¿cómo lo vas hacer? – interrogó dudoso Spinel.

Haré lo que sea para solucionar – dijo decidida Linda.

Entonces te acompañaré – dijo Spinel.

Linda caminó lentamente, miró a un lugar oscuro, tenebroso y frío, luego encontró el panel de cristal, trató de hacerlo funcionar pero no servía, luego miró acostado boca arriba a su primo y corrió para sacarlo, pero sufrió un ataque de energía oscura que rodeaba a Superman, Spinel la socorrió.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Spinel.

Si… estoy bien – respondió Linda, quien se levantó – Debemos que sacar a Kal-El de acá… -.

No es necesario… - las palabras fueron escuchadas como un viento frío de alguien – Si pretendes recuperar a tu primo, ¿por qué no te enamoras de mí? -.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Spinel, poniendo de frente para proteger a Linda.

Soy Braniac, todo lo que hice ahora en este lugar es para que me aceptaras como mi pareja, ya que tú Kara serás mía, por siempre… – respondió sonriente el alienígena, quien se reveló en aspecto similar al de un humano, vestido de negro.

Nunca seré suya – respondió enojada Linda – quiero que me devuelvas a Kal-El -.

No lo haré… - negó Braniac – si no me aceptas, no podrás derrotarme, porque yo soy el dueño de tu vida… -.

Spinel se lanzó para emitir de su hocico un haz de luz roja para atacar de frente al alienígena, éste lo esquivó usando un campo de energía, que como un espejo devolvió el ataque a la criatura, golpeándolo contra el piso. Linda corrió para atacar y golpear a Braniac, pero éste cogió la muñeca de la mano de ella y la apretó fuertemente causando gemidos de dolor a la joven, luego la lanzó fácilmente contra una de las paredes de la Fortaleza para que cayera al suelo.

¡Déjala en paz! – advirtió Spinel desafiante.

¿No me digas? – bromeó Braniac.

Spinel aleteó sus alas para lanzar cristales puntiagudos hacia Braniac, pero éste lo contrarrestó, dando un fuerte soplo causando un fuerte remolino, que devolvió los cristales y lo golpeó contra la pared, por encima de Linda.

Superman se levantó, y cegado por Braniac caminó hacia los golpeados, recogió el cuerpo de Spinel ante la mirada atónita de una Linda golpeada y adolorida.

Kal-El… por favor… no lo hagas… - pidió Linda.

Él no te escuchará – negó Braniac – acepta Kara, que tu destino será estar con tu primo a mi lado -.

¡Nunca! ¡Nunca seré tuya, bastardo! – respondió furiosa Linda, quien trató de detener a su primo.

El kriptoniano la apartó, cogió a Spinel hacia el panel, cogió uno de los grandes cristales e incrustó en el panel, abriendo un portal para lanzar a la criatura hacia allá, sin embargo, alguien desde ese portal lanzó una gran energía hacia los ojos de Superman, quien cayó de rodillas, Braniac decidió atacar hacia el personaje que estaba en el portal para aniquilarlo éste trató de evitarlo, pero el ataque de Braniac era tan fuerte que debilitó al personaje.

¡No lo hagas Kimihiro! – gritó Linda, quien se lanzó hacia el portal para ayudarlo, Braniac sonrió.

Lástima Kara… decidiste morir al lado de ese joven brujo – al decir, Braniac impulsó su energía para golpearlos a ambos y enviarlos dentro del portal.

¡Kara, coge de mi mano! – gritó Kimihiro - ¡Te llevaré a mi dimensión! -.

¡No puedo…! – gritó Linda, quien no pudo coger su mano con Kimihiro.

El remolino del portal los separó a ambos, Kimihiro no pudo salvarla.

¡KARA, NO! – gritó desesperado Kimihiro, quien triste se salvó al regresar a su dimensión.

Un escalofrío llegó a Eriol, quien cansado se sentó en el sillón como si cayera desmayado.

¿Qué te ocurre Eriol? – preguntó Kaho, quien había llegado preocupada a la casa.

Ocurrió lo impensado… - respondió agitado Eriol.

¿Es Linda y Spinel? – preguntó Nakuru.

Definitivamente… Linda decidió solucionar por su propia cuenta y no lo logró… ahora ella no está en este mundo – contestó Eriol.

Pero Linda levantó sus ojos, estaba bastante confundida, ya que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, se levantó y lo primero que se sorprendió era que se puso un traje de una estudiante de preparatoria en forma de marinero, luego vio a un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes japoneses y fue hacia ellos.

Disculpen, quiero saber ¿en dónde estoy? – preguntó Linda.

¿Cómo vas a preguntar eso Kara? – dijo extrañado uno de los jóvenes estudiantes - ¿No te das cuenta que estamos en la Escuela del Norte? -.

¿Por qué me dices por mi verdadero nombre? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – preguntó asustada Linda.

Porque siempre has querido que le llamemos por su nombre y no por su apellido, ya que eres la única estudiante de intercambio del exterior en nuestra escuela – respondió extrañado otro de los jóvenes estudiantes.

¿Qué país es éste? ¿Cuál es mi apellido? – cuestionó Linda, dejando que los estudiante se rieran.

Estás en Japón, tu nombre es Kara Kent y estás estudiando en segundo de preparatoria, ¿algo más que quieres que te recuperemos tu memoria? – respondió una de las estudiantes del grupo.

_Escrito el lunes, 3 de diciembre de 2012._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Wattpad el domingo, 26 de mayo de 2013._


	5. BRIGADA

**CUARTO FANFIC: LA AMENAZA **

_**QUINTO CAPÍTULO: BRIGADA**_

Kara se dio cuenta que estaba en otra dimensión, en otro mundo, del cual ella se identificaba como Kara Kent, una estudiante extranjera de intercambio de la Escuela del Norte que tuvo que aceptar en estudiar todo lo que aprendió en el Colegio Femenino, además de compartir algo con sus compañeros de clase.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, Kara pensaba sobre lo que estaba viviendo y la forma de regresar a su dimensión, pero no percató que un joven apuesto pasaba y se tropezaron.

¿Estás bien señorita? – preguntó el joven.

Sí, estoy bien, gracias – respondió Kara.

Pero… si eres la estudiante de intercambio, la verdad que pena, en serio – dijo disculpando el joven.

Claro que no, por mí no hay problema – respondió Kara, quien comenzó a preguntar: - ¿Cómo te llamas? -.

Me llamo Koizumi, Itsuki – contestó el joven.

Yo me llamo Kara Kent – dijo ella.

Entonces ¿con que eres la estudiante de intercambio? – preguntó sonriente Itsuki.

Si… - respondió Kara.

Qué bueno, porque quiero saber sobre su país, sus costumbres y sus habitantes – dijo Itsuki.

Claro, estoy dispuesta a responder cualquier interrogante que tengas – dijo sonriente Kara.

Entonces nos hablamos durante el receso, ¿si no tienes algo importante de qué hacer? - propuso Itsuki.

Yo creo que no, por mi encantada – respondió sonriente Kara.

Pasaron los tiempos de clases y llegó el tiempo de receso, Kara fue hacia la cafetería de la escuela y buscó una mesa vacía para sentar y comer su refrigerio, minutos después llegaron algunos jóvenes estudiantes hacia la mesa.

Disculpe señorita, ¿será que podemos sentar en esta mesa? – preguntó uno de los estudiantes.

Claro, ¿por qué no? – aceptó Kara.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron, uno era el más joven, el otro no se portaba bien su uniforme y otro joven de gesto serio quien miró fijamente a Kara.

¿Eres la estudiante extranjera? – preguntó el joven quien la miraba.

Así es… - respondió Kara.

¿supongo que eres norteamericana? – preguntó el más joven.

Siempre me han gustado las chicas americanas, algún día tendré una novia igual de bonita que tú – dijo el otro joven mientras comía.

Por lo menos come primero y luego hablas – advirtió el joven serio.

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el más joven

Me llamo Kara Kent – respondió.

Encantado en conocerte, yo me llamo Taniguchi y mis amigos Kunikida y Kyon – se presentó el joven.

¿Por qué estás sola y callada? – preguntó Kyon.

Es que no conozco a nadie en esta escuela – respondió Kara.

Si quieres, podemos compartir y ser amigos – sugirió Kunikida.

Claro que… conmigo podemos llegar a algo más – dijo interesado Taniguchi.

Gracias… - respondió Kara – aunque ya había hablado con un compañero del otro salón -.

¿Y quién fue el afortunado? – preguntó burlón Taniguchi.

Es uno que se llama Itsuki Koizumi – la respuesta de Kara dejó un poco desconcertado a Kyon – además, quería hablar y compartir con él durante este receso -.

Lástima… - suspiró desconcertado Taniguchi – ese es un amigo de Kyon, un total Casanova con las chicas -.

Si quieres, puedo acompañarte – se ofreció Kyon.

Por supuesto, me encantaría – respondió sonriente Kara.

Después de comer, Kara y Kyon se fueron para poder encontrar con Itsuki.

Me sorprende que hayas hecho una nueva amistad – saludó Kyon.

Bueno, la verdad es que Kara me cae bien – respondió Itsuki.

Creo que esto ha sido rápido para mí en un solo día – dijo sonriente Kara.

A propósito, tengo entendido que nuestra líder de la brigada quiere que propongamos ideas que ella quiere dar a conocer frente a toda nuestra escuela – recordó Itsuki.

¿A cuál brigada se refieren? – preguntó confundida Kara.

Koizumi, por favor, no estamos hablando a otras personas sobre la brigada – advirtió Kyon en voz baja.

A Suzumiya siempre le gusta que digamos sobre nuestra brigada en frente de los demás, para incluir a nuevas personas interesadas en nuestra brigada – respondió sonriente Itsuki, dejando malhumorado a Kyon.

¿Esa brigada es para realizar actividades desde tiempo libre en la escuela? – preguntó Kara.

Exactamente, si quieres puedes ir por la tarde, yo te indicaré el salón sede de nuestra brigada – contestó sonriente Itsuki.

Por favor… no creo que una estudiante de intercambio esté interesada de los experimentos excéntricos de Haruhi – dudó Kyon.

En ese caso, lo lamento Kyon, pero yo acepto la propuesta – dijo Kara – me gustaría saber lo que hacen, por lo menos para pasar algo con nuevas personas y olvidar de tantas cosas que me ha pasado – esa declaración dejo pensando a Kyon.

Bueno… - dijo Kyon – si es su decisión, entonces no me opondré, ahora te recomiendo que esa brigada no es tal y como parece -.

Gracias, no te preocupes – dijo Kara.

¿Quieres que te llamemos por tu nombre? – preguntó Itsuki, recibiendo de una vez una respuesta aceptada de Kara – entonces, después de clases, me esperas y vendré por ti para irnos hacia el salón de la brigada -.

Terminó el tiempo de receso, los estudiantes fueron a las aulas para continuar con las clases hasta las horas de la tarde.

Terminadas las clases, Kara se quedó sentada en el pupitre para esperar a Itsuki, quien llegó a tiempo para llevarla a uno de los salones ubicados en el cuarto piso, allá encontraron a Kyon quien esperaba al lado de la puerta del salón.

¿Será que debemos esperar? – preguntó Kara.

Seguramente… - respondió Itsuki – una de nuestras integrantes se está cambiando de traje… Kyon, ¿de qué traje se pondrá la señorita Asahina? -.

Según Haruhi, Asahina se pondrá un traje de Alicia En el País de las Maravillas – respondió serio Kyon.

¿Ella participa en un concurso de trajes? – preguntó Kara.

Para nada – sonrió Itsuki – solamente se pone a gusto, ya que ella es quien nos atiende en nuestra brigada como maid -.

¿Cuántos miembros tiene la brigada? – preguntó Kara.

Somos 5 integrantes – contestó Itsuki.

¿Tan poquitos? – cuestionó Kara.

De repente abrieron la puerta del salón, Kyon era el primero en entrar, seguido por Itsuki, quien pidió a Kara que se quedara afuera hasta que le avisara. Mientras el grupo hablaba sobre la estudiante extranjera, Kara comenzó a pensar: "Tengo algo que hacer… Pero la verdad no sé qué hacer…".

¡Tenemos visitas! ¡Qué bueno! Dile que pase, qué bueno contar con una nueva integrante a nuestra brigada – exclamó alegre la joven e Itsuki dio una señal de aviso a Kara para que ella entrara.

Tras entrar, Kara vio a tres señoritas, una de cabello largo de color rojizo, era tímida; otra de cabello corto de color gris, quien sentada leía un libro todo el tiempo, y otra quien estaba sentada encima del escritorio, tenía el cabello de color café y corto, los ojos eran también de color café, estaba sonriente y orgullosa tras ver a Kara.

¡Hola! – saludó aquella joven – Bienvenida a nuestra brigada, supe que eres la niña extranjera que quieres saber de nosotros -.

Buenas tardes… - respondió Kara – así es… -.

Nada de formalidades, estamos entre amigos. Me llamo Haruhi Suzumiya, líder fundadora y celebro de esta gran Brigada SOS, ahora te presento a mis compañeros: Kyon, Itsuki, Mikuru y Yuki – dijo feliz la joven.

Muchas gracias. Me llamo Kara Kent y quería saber de los pasatiempos que hacen esta clase de grupos en Japón después de clases, quiero saber ¿qué hacen? ¿a qué se dedica esta brigada) – se presentó y preguntó a la vez.

Hacemos de todo lo que nos ocurra, inicialmente éramos un grupo de investigadores de fenómenos paranormales y alienígenas, después nos dedicamos en participar en competencias deportivas, después organizamos planes para pasar de vacaciones y hasta hicimos nuestra propia película – contaba Haruhi, conllevando al descontento de Kyon.

Todo planeado por nuestra líder – interrumpió el joven.

¡Kyon! – Haruhi llamó la atención – se supone que yo realizo la bienvenida y la forma de hacer la inducción a nuestra brigada -.

Pues qué bueno que se llevan bien, por lo tanto me gustaría acompañarlos – dijo sonriente Kara.

Muy bien – dijo contenta Haruhi – siéntese, que nuestra maid nos servirá un delicioso té, mientras conversamos -.

Durante la conversación, Kara explicó sobre su vida, omitiendo lo que era verdaderamente, causando sospechas de parte de Yuki, quien comenzó en mirarla fijamente.

Perfecto, ahora vamos al siguiente punto de la reunión de nuestra brigada en el día de hoy: planear nuestro evento para dar a conocer ante toda esta escuela, y para ello quiero plantear mis propuesta y luego escuchar sus propuestas – dijo Haruhi quien se paró para escribir las propuestas en el tablero.

La líder era la única quien decía sus ideas y propuestas, Kyon no quería aceptarlas, Mikuru decía tímidamente sus ideas y Koizumi solamente las aceptaba.

Kara, ¿tienes alguna idea? – preguntó Mikuru.

La verdad… - dijo Kara – pues como piensan en ideas locas y llamativas… les propongo un reinado estudiantil, es decir, un concurso al estilo Miss Universo para esta escuela, ¿qué les parecen? -.

Haruhi pensó y en pocos segundos borró todas las ideas que escribió en el tablero.

¡Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en todo el tiempo! Definitivamente la brigada acepta tu idea Kara – exclamó Haruhi con aire de orgullo.

¿Cómo vas a plantear esa idea? – preguntó sorpresivo Kyon.

Perdóname, pero ante tantas ideas locas que plantean, se me ocurrió esa – disculpó Kara.

Bien, entonces voy a plantear esta idea ante los coordinadores y el representante estudiantil, con esto la Brigada SOS será recordada por todos los tiempos, ahora voy a realizar las gestiones – dicho ello Haruhi salió del salón.

¿Hasta cuándo ella seguirá metiéndonos en estas locuras? – preguntó malgeniado Kyon.

La verdad no era mi intención.. – siguió disculpando Kara.

No, tranquila, veo que eres sincera y eso me agrada – respondió Kyon – no como esa líder que tenemos.

Sin embargo Yuki se levantó de la silla, dejó el libro en la misma silla y fue hacia Kara, quien estaba sorprendida ante la mirada fija de la joven japonesa.

¿Eres extraterrestre? – preguntó Yuki, dejando sorprendidos a todos, quienes se quedaron callados por un momento, Kara no sabía qué responder.

¿Por qué preguntas eso Nagato? – cuestionó Kyon.

Porque ella no es humana – respondió Yuki, quien acercó al rostro de Kara sin tocarla - ¿eres kriptoniana? -.

Si… - respondió sincera Kara.

¿Kriptoniana? - Kyon estaba confundido.

¿Vienes de una dimensión diferente? – siguió interrogando Yuki.

Así es… - respondió Kara.

Ahora entiendo… - dijo Itsuki.

¿Y qué es lo que entiendes? Porque la verdad yo no entiendo – cuestionó Kyon.

Yo tampoco – dijo confundida Mikuru.

¿Te acuerdas que hace una semana, Suzumiya nos comentó que era ferviente seguidora de leer cómics y mangas? – preguntó Itsuki a Kyon.

Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con Kara? – Kyon siguió sin entender.

Itsuki se levantó, fue hacia la estantería y sacó un cómic.

En este cómic norteamericano, muy popular por cierto, muestra a la protagonista que quería salvar a su primo de un androide alienígena, el intento era fallido y la protagonista era absorbida por un gran hoyo hacia un lugar desconocido – al decirlo, Itsuki mostró la portada, eso dejó atónita y sorprendida a Kara.

No puede ser… - se levantó Kara, tomando la portada del cómic – pero si esa chica soy yo -.

Entonces ¿quién eres verdaderamente? – preguntó sorprendido Kyon.

Kara es verdaderamente la protagonista de esa historia, más conocida como Supergirl – aclaró Itsuki.

Ahora que lo recuerdo… - dijo Mikuru – Haruhi es una seguidora de los cómics sobre Superman y Supergirl, cuando ella leyó ese cómic, se puso disgustada… -.

Y cuando cerró el cómic, deseó que Supergirl, es decir tú Kara, te salvaras, sin saber que llegaras a esta dimensión – añadió Itsuki.

¿Cómo se dieron cuenta sobre mí? – preguntó Kara.

Por tu nombre, ya que en este mundo nadie tiene un nombre igual, además de que es tu verdadero nombre, que eres hija de Zor-El y prima de Kal-El, el denominado Superman – respondió Itsuki.

¿Es historia ficticia en ese cómic es real en el mundo de donde provienes? – preguntó Kyon a Kara.

Así es… - respondió Kara, dejando al joven japonés pensativo postrado sobre una silla.

Vaya… - dijo Kyon – Me imagino que estás en este mundo para que puedas regresar a su dimensión y recuperar lo que eras antes -.

Efectivamente es lo que quiero hacer – con ello, Kara explicó en breve lo que le pasó, sobre la existencia de Braniac y la manera para rescatar a su primo, el único ser querido que tenía.

¿Estás decidida en regresar a pesar del riesgo en que no tengas tus propios poderes? – preguntó Mikuru.

Completamente decidida – contestó Kara.

Entonces te vamos ayudar, ya que este grupo es raro, cada uno y cada una tiene sus habilidades para poder ayudarte – decidió Kyon – Koizumi es un joven que posee poderes de un médium, Asahina quien es una viajera del tiempo y Nagato que es una humanoide con poderes, cada uno y cada una fueron mandados por cada líder de las organizaciones… -.

Espera un momento – interrumpió Kara - ¿por qué a Yuki la enviaron a este mundo? ¿quiénes fueron los responsables de que te hubieran mandado a cumplir en este mundo? – cuestionó Kara.

Soy una humanoide creada de forma similar a Braniac por los científicos kriptonianos para proteger vidas con base en manipulación de datos, para ese propósito, fui enviada para vigilar y cuidar a Suzumiya y a Kyon bajo órdenes de la Entidad de Integración de Datos – respondió Yuki.

¿Sabes sobre Braniac? – preguntó Kara.

Si – respondió Yuki – Braniac era una de las primeras Centrales de Inteligencia Interactiva, creado para la protección del planeta Kriptón, sin embargo los cálculos de los científicos kriptonianos para ordenarlo fueron erróneos, caso del cual Braniac se alteró, emprendiendo por sí solo desobediencia y rebeldía por deficiencia de datos. Quien lo detuvo fue un integrante de la familia El, quien logró neutralizar y reducir al CII a ceniza líquida, encriptado en Argos City, separando de la base de datos extraída en un cristal enviado lejos del planeta -.

El cristal… - dijo pensando Kara – Ese mismo cristal del cual mostraron en una exposición de cultura precolombina y del cual salió cuando estuve ahí. Pero si me acuerdo que en eso entonces abandoné mis poderes días antes. ¿Por qué él supo de mi presencia? -.

Sin embargo Haruhi regresó al salón, abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

¡Chicos! ¡Por fin nos aceptaron algo en esta institución! Ahora nuestra brigada logrará algo que nos va a reconocer, todo gracias a tu idea Kara – dijo alegre Haruhi abrazando a Kara.

¿Cómo así? – preguntó pesimista Kyon.

Organizaremos un reino escolar y lo haremos por todo lo alto – respondió orgullosa Haruhi – ahora lo que hacemos es comenzar en organizar las inscripciones de candidatas al reinado, y para ello tengo nuestra primera candidata -.

¿Y a quién inscribió? – preguntó Kyon.

A Mikuru, por supuesto – respondió Haruhi.

¿Qué dices? – Kyon no lo podía creer.

Pero… yo… no tengo capacidad para ser una candidata de reinado… - dijo tímida Mikuru.

Claro que tienes dotes Mikuru – respondió Haruhi abrazando a la nerviosa joven – y como Kara dio la idea, nos ayudará para tu preparación -.

Por favor, no podemos ser jueces ni preparadores a la vez, eso sería una falta de respeto con toda la comunidad – negó Kyon.

Por mí encantada en ayudarlas, eso sí, que los demás establecen los planes de organización, escoger los jueces ideales y la logística – propuso Kara.

Estoy de acuerdo con Kara, yo me ofrezco para ayudar en la organización – apoyó Itsuki.

Perfecto, por mí no hay problema – dijo Haruhi – eso sí, Kyon irá con Koizumi, mientras Kara y yo comenzaremos en preparar a Mikuru, después ustedes me envían los planes de organización y yo decidiré todo -.

Después de dar por terminada la reunión, Haruhi salió del salón, dejando a los demás dentro del salón para continuar hablando.

¿En qué hablamos? – preguntó Kyon.

En el tema de Braniac ¿o me equivoco Kara? – preguntó Itsuki.

Así es… - respondió Kara – sobre eso quiero saber Yuki -.

La CII tiene inteligencia propia – dijo Yuki – por lo cual puede auto-regenerar cuando encuentra los datos y el prototipo de androide, para que eso ocurra era despertado por un kriptoniano, ahora que eso ocurrió, tendrá órdenes diferentes -.

¿Cuáles órdenes? – preguntó Kara.

Aniquilar a todo kriptoniano que exista en donde viva, a los seres que lo rodean y al planeta en donde vive – respondió Yuki.

¿Qué puedo hacer para derrotarlo? – siguió preguntando Kara.

Como originaste su despertar, debes derrotarlo, antes de que acabe el tiempo de una semana que estás en esta dimensión, para que logres recuperar tus poderes y volver a la dimensión de donde provienes – contestó Yuki.

¿Qué pasará si termina el tiempo de plazo para Kara? – preguntó Kyon.

Ella morirá – respondió Yuki – nosotros seremos los siguientes cuando el CII se entere y cruce entre dimensiones para aniquilarnos -.

La respuesta de Yuki dejó pensativo a todo el grupo.

¿La Entidad tiene conocimiento de la existencia de Kara en este mundo? – preguntó Kyon.

Si – contestó Yuki.

¿Será posible que Kara hable con tus líderes? – siguió preguntando Kyon.

Es posible, la Entidad hará lo posible para que la kriptoniana logre crear una Fortaleza, para recuperar sus poderes y regresar a la dimensión de dónde provino – respondió Yuki.

No permitiré que Braniac destruya el resto que me queda – dijo decidida Kara levantándose de la silla – esta vez recuperaré mis poderes y no cometeré el error de abandonar mi propia responsabilidad -.

Entonces está decidido – dijo Kyon – Kara y Nagato irán hacia la Entidad para convencer a los líderes, luego mañana decidiremos la forma en ayudar a Kara para que ella recupere sus poderes y a la vez retornar a su propia dimensión, antes que se termine el plazo -.

Minutos después los jóvenes salieron del salón, cada uno fue a sus casas, menos Kara, quien acompañaba a Yuki hacia el apartamento donde ella vivía, para plantear la forma de contactar con los líderes, jefes de Yuki y explicar lo que pasó.

Al día siguiente, mientras Haruhi iba y venía siempre sonriente, para realizar la organización del reinado estudiantil, la noticia de dicho certamen se regó como pólvora entre toda la comunidad educativa, tanto que a la aula donde estaban estudiando Haruhi y Kyon vinieron varias estudiantes de otros grados para registrarse en el reinado. Por la tarde, Haruhi comenzó en preparar a Mikuru, con la ayuda de Kara y de Tsuruya, la compañera de clases del grado donde cursaba Mikuru. Kyon e Itsuki planificaban la organización del concurso. Al atardecer, después de que Haruhi salió de la escuela hacia su casa, en el salón de la brigada, los demás integrantes del grupo hablaron con Kara y con Yuki.

¿Qué decidieron los líderes de la Entidad? – preguntó Kyon.

Ellos saben sobre mi situación – respondió Kara – autorizaron a Yuki para que me diera las coordenadas paras buscar el cristal base para crear una Fortaleza en el Ártico, en el lugar paralelo de la Fortaleza de la Soledad de la dimensión que provengo -.

¿Van a buscar de una vez? – preguntó Itsuki, ambas acertaron con sus cabezas.

Con seguir el cristal es el objetivo primordial – respondió breve Yuki, quien miró a Kara.

Según lo que me informaron, el cristal base está escondido en una dimensión de los espectros – dijo Kara.

¿No es el mismo lugar donde estuve inmiscuido junto con Haruhi, y que los espectros fueron creados por los malos pensamientos de ella? – preguntó recordando Kyon.

Así es – respondió Itsuki.

Entonces tendré que acompañar a Kara, porque estoy seguro que toda esta situación no es una coincidencia – dijo Kyon.

Veo que has tomado seriedad en estas situaciones, vas en buen camino compañero – dijo sonriente Itsuki, dando un espaldarazo a Kyon.

No celebres – advirtió Kyon – por la noche Kara y yo iremos hacia el apartamento de Nagato, para comenzar en buscar el cristal -.

_Escrito el martes, 15 de enero de 2013._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Wattpad el domingo, 30 de junio de 2013._


	6. BUSCANDO EL CRISTAL

**CUARTO FANFIC: LA AMENAZA **

_**SEXTO CAPÍTULO: BUSCANDO EL CRISTAL**_

Al caer el atardecer, Kyon y Kara caminaron acompañados con Yuki hacia su apartamento, durante esa caminata ellos hablaron.

¿Te molesta que yo esté en la brigada? – preguntó Kara.

Sinceramente si, porque soportar ante las insistencias y absurdas locuras de Haruhi no me deja pasar el tiempo libre como quería… - respondió Kyon – pero a pesar e que el grupo se ve bien raro, poco a poco me asimilé en amañar y compartir con los compañeros -.

Alguna vez supe que cuando una pareja se pelea por cosas pequeñas, porque, llegarán a ser los mejores amigos, y en algunos casos en entablar un noviazgo – dijo Kara, Kyon quedó pensativo, pero sacudió su cabeza negando.

¿Cómo vas a saber si no nos conoce verdaderamente? – preguntó serio Kyon.

Perdóname, no era mi intención interpretar los sentimientos – excusó Kara.

Veo que sabes sobre eso, ¿tenías novio antes? – la pregunta de Kyon dejó un poco melancólica a Kara.

La verdad… lo tuve… - respondió ella.

¿Qué pasó con él? – preguntó Kyon.

Kara contó todo lo que pasó, desde que conoció a Ethan, los momentos que lo salvó, el noviazgo que tuvieron y la muerte de Ethan. La joven contó con serenidad y nostalgia, dejando de lado la tristeza que tenía, sensación lo sintieron tanto Kyon como Yuki.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Yuki, Kara y Kyon se sentaron mientras la humanoide preparaba todo.

Si todo pasó en la dimensión del que venías, ¿por qué no percataste antes de la presencia de ese extraño sujeto cuando tenías tus propios poderes? – preguntó Kyon.

Creo que ocurriría la misma situación… - respondió Kara – porque en verdad lo único que estaba pensando es en mi noviazgo con Ethan… fui una tonta en no haber creído en las palabras de mi primo, y por eso quiero regresar, recuperar mis poderes, vencer a Braniac y rescatar a mi primo -.

Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que seas fuerte en tomar tus propias decisiones, nunca debes rendirte ante algo débil para que te pierdas ante algo sin retorno – aconsejó Kyon mirando a los ojos de Kara – demuéstrate a ti misma que eres verdaderamente Supergirl, "la doncella de acero" -.

Está listo – avisó Yuki.

Kara y Kyon se levantaron, la humanoide dio algunas recomendaciones y ambos entraron a un cuarto, donde se acostaron boca arriba para cerrar sus ojos mientras Yuki cerró la puerta.

Instantes después, Kara y Kyon se despertaron en una dimensión paralela, de imágenes oscuras y grisáceas de edificios y lugares a su alrededor.

¿Sabes cuál es el cristal que quieres buscar? – preguntó Kyon.

Es el cristal base para crear la Fortaleza… - respondió Kara – me acuerdo que el de mi primo era de color verde, pero no sé si sea similar al que aparece en esta dimensión -.

Seguramente Haruhi lo pensó cuando leyó el cómic, es decir tu historia – dijo pensativo Kyon.

Vayamos al edificio de la escuela – sugirió Kara – seguramente encontraremos el cómic y saber de las pistas para encontrar el cristal -.

Kyon aceptó la sugerencia y ambos corrieron hacia la Escuela del Norte, allá entraron y subieron para encontrar a la sala de lectura, sede de la Brigada S.O.S., allá buscaron el cómic, lo encontraron y comenzaron en leer cada página, luego Kyon prendió el computador y trató de contactar con Yuki para saber sobre las pistas, mientras Kara revisaba página por página detenidamente.

Mira Kyon – dijo Kara – en las últimas páginas del cómic están escritas en inglés, del cual las entiendo y en un dibujo unas señales jeroglíficas, una escritura antigua que usaban mis antepasados kriptonianos -.

Sé algo de inglés, pero soy nulo en interpretar los jeroglíficos – dudó Kyon – me imagino que sabes sobre todo esto que está escrito -.

Claro – respondió Kara – pero están en letras diminutas -.

Preguntaré a Nagato – al decirlo, Kyon escribió una pregunta a Yuki y en un minuto recibió respuesta.

Por lo menos vaya entendiendo lo que está escrito en los jeroglíficos, porque en inglés están escritos los datos de los autores del cómic, los nombres de los personajes que estuvieron en el cómic y los lugares donde se realizaron – dijo Kyon leyendo la respuesta de Yuki.

Entonces necesito poner esa página sobre la luz del computador – pidió Kara.

Kyon aceptó, se levantó de la silla, dejó que Kara se sentara para que colocara la página del cómic frente a la luz de la pantalla del computador para leer los jeroglíficos en forma detenida.

¿Entiendes esos jeroglíficos? – preguntó Kyon.

Perfectamente… - respondió Kara.

¿Y qué dice? – insistió Kyon.

Es un mensaje que me dejó la memoria de Jor-El… - respondió sorprendida Kara – me dice que no debo temer por lo que hice, que sabía que yo había tomado la decisión de no ser kriptoniana y el riesgo de mi decisión era el despertar de Braniac; por eso para derrotarlo, tendré que recuperar mis poderes antes que Braniac se entere que yo estoy viva en la otra dimensión -.

Entonces tienes oportunidades para que recuperas lo que eres – dijo Kyon, quien preguntó - ¿Él sabe dónde está el cristal? – preguntó Kyon.

No lo sé… - dijo Kara – pero espera... – volteó la página y vio una viñeta escrita con jeroglíficos – en esta viñeta plasmaron un lugar parecido a esta escuela… -.

Kyon miró la viñeta y se sorprendió en verlo.

Pero si es la misma escuela… veo los jóvenes que vienen vestidos con los mismos uniformes y sudaderas que usamos – dijo Kyon.

Según lo escrito en los jeroglíficos, el cristal base se encuentra en esta aula – dijo Kara, señalando el número del salón.

Es el salón en donde estudio al lado de Haruhi – dijo Kyon.

Entonces vayamos hacia allá, no hay tiempo – avisó Kara, levantándose de la silla.

La pareja salió del salón y corrieron hacia el aula, allá comenzaron en buscar por todos lados.

¿Sabes cómo es el cristal?, ¿qué forma tiene? – preguntó Kyon buscando.

La verdad… - dijo pensando Kara – es de textura delgada y larga, como un tamaño de cilindro… – pero al pasar por el pupitre de Haruhi, sintió algo raro, como si algo la llamara.

Al sentir la sensación, Kara revisó el pupitre y al ver en la parte interior, en la esquina encontró pegado el cristal, sacó su mano derecha para cogerla y sacarla, al hacerlo el cristal comenzó en resplandecer, Kyon no podía creerlo.

¿Dónde estaba? – preguntó el sorprendido joven.

Estaba pegado en este pupitre – respondió Kara, mostrando el cristal.

Pero si es el pupitre en donde se sienta Haruhi, ¿será una coincidencia? – cuestionó Kyon.

Puede ser que no lo sea, pero es inevitable que ella tenía planeado todo, sin que lo supiera, ya que son los mismos pensamientos y sueños que Haruhi revela – explicó Kara.

La manera que dices es parecido a lo que me dice Koizumi – dijo Kyon.

Lamento en hacerte confundir – excusó Kara.

No hay problema – dijo sonriente Kyon.

Ahora, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta dimensión? – preguntó Kara.

En el momento que ellos fueron de nuevo hacia el salón de la brigada, un sonido de caída de muro dejó alarmados a ambos.

No puede ser… - dijo Kyon mirando a la ventana.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kara.

Sabía que esto pasara – respondió Kyon – son esos espectros creados por los malos pensamientos de Haruhi, si nos encuentra nos matarán -.

Entonces ¿qué hacemos? - preguntó asustada Kara.

Debemos huir de ellos – contestó Kyon.

¿Y si podemos derrotarlos? – propuso Kara.

¿Cómo lo harás? – cuestionó Kyon.

Debe haber alguna manera, algún método… si tuviera mis poderes podría enfrentarlos – dijo `pensando Kara.

Cuando el espectro caminaba en busca de algo, los jóvenes se bajaron corriendo por las escaleras, pasaron por los pasillos y al llegar hacia la salida del edificio, se quedaron en el sitio de los casilleros por algunos minutos, están pendientes para salir; pero el resplandor del cristal hizo que el espectro hizo que el espectro se desvaneciera como vapor y en forma de humo penetró sobre la entrada, rompiendo los vidrios, asustando a ambos.

¿Pero qué es eso? – preguntó Kyon – se supone que los espectros no atravesaran de esa manera -.

Kara estaba confundida, luego se levantó y decidió avanzar.

Seguramente viene por el cristal y por mí – dijo la joven.

¿Cómo se te ocurre? – cuestionó Kyon, tratando de detenerla - ¿estás loca? -.

Luego, el sonido de unos pasos hizo que la pareja asustada y temerosa retrocediera, volteando y corriendo hacia la entrada para huir, sin embargo se detuvieron al ver una figura femenina parada al frente de la entrada.

Quiero que me entregues el cristal – dijo aquella figura.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kara.

Al reconocer a la figura de una chica, Kyon se asustó.

No puede ser… se supone que estabas desaparecida, ¿por qué volviste Asakura? – interrogó enojado Kyon.

El hecho que estoy en esta dimensión es obtener el cristal y matar a ambos – respondió sonriente la joven.

¿La conoces? – preguntó Kara a Kyon, quien asustado acertó.

No permitiré que tú kriptoniana y tú Kyon se entrometan ante los planes Braniac, ya que él me dio la oportunidad para exterminarlos y llevarlos ante él, para que se apodere de esta dimensión en donde están – advirtió la joven.

¡No es posible que estés viva para humillarme las veces que quieras! – gritó Kyon.

Yo no quiero, solamente obedezco órdenes – negó la joven.

¿De quién? – interrogó Kyon.

De Braniac, ya que él quiere a la kriptoniana y el cristal, en el caso tuyo tendré la oportunidad de nuevo para aniquilarte – contestó sonriente la humanoide.

Ahora comprendo… - dijo Kara – si apareciste es porque Braniac sabe que estoy en esta dimensión. No aceptaré que Braniac salga con la suya, porque decidí recuperar de que lo que antes era y cumplir con mi misión de proteger a todos los seres queridos -.

Entonces, ya todo está dicho – al decirlo, la humanoide atacó hacia Kara.

Formando una espada afilada en su brazo derecho y con pasos estéticos, la joven atacó hacia Kara, quien ágilmente las esquivó, desubicando al humanoide para golpearla con una patada a la espalda para que cayera al suelo.

¿Cómo es que aprendiste a pelear de esa manera? – preguntó sorprendido Kyon.

Cuando era Supergirl, luché y peleé contra diferentes delincuentes; a pesar que hoy no tenga mis poderes, sé cómo defenderme – respondió Kara.

Pero la humanoide se levantó rápidamente, atacando hacia Kyon, Kara se percató y la detuvo dando una fuerte patada al abdomen y otra al rostro, para tumbarla hacia una fila de casilleros.

Vamos Kyon, debemos que salirnos de esta dimensión – avisó Kara y ambos corrieron hacia las canchas de la escuela.

Al salir fueron atacados por dos espectros, pero los jóvenes eludieron de los golpes de los espectros que formaron grandes destrozos en la unidad deportiva y en los edificios de la escuela. Cuando estaban tratando de salir por completo de la escuela, uno de los espectros alcanzó hacia la pareja, ando un fuerte golpe que los lanzó contra la pared para que ellos cayeran al suelo. Ambos trataron de levantar.

Creo… que hasta aquí… viviré… - dijo adolorido Kyon.

El espectro levantó su mano para aplastarlos, pero Kara sacó el cristal y al exponer frente al espectro, éste resplandeció; la chica se puso en posición de ataque usando el cristal y corrió para incrustarlo al espectro, desvaneciéndolo por completo, formando un gran destello de luz sobre todo el lugar.

Era el amanecer del nuevo día, Kara se despertó y miró que estaba en el cuarto de habitación, luego vio a Kyon y trató para despertarlo.

Kyon, despierta – dijo Kara.

El joven se levantó bostezando, mostrando mucha pereza.

¿Qué pasó…? – preguntó el joven – casi estábamos muertos -.

Por fin salimos del sueño – respondió sonriente Kara.

Momentos después, Yuki abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a los jóvenes levantados.

Buenos días – saludó Yuki.

Buenos días – respondió Kara.

Si Yuki está con nosotros es porque regresamos, qué bueno – dijo sonriente Kyon – a propósito, ¿tienes el cristal? -.

Kara buscó en el fotón y encontró el cristal base para mostrarlo ante el joven y la humanoide.

Algunas horas después, los tres estaban desayunando.

¿Qué haremos con el cristal? – preguntó Kyon.

Deben ir a un lugar paralelo a la dimensión de dónde provino la kriptoniana – respondió Yuki.

¿Un lugar paralelo? – cuestionó Kyon – la verdad no lo entiendo, ¿será que debemos ir a los Estados Unidos? -.

Seguramente Yuki se refiere al mismo lugar donde estaría la Fortaleza de la Soledad – aclaró Kara.

Así es – respondió Yuki.

¿Dónde queda? – preguntó Kyon.

En el Ártico – contestó Yuki.

¿Cómo podemos llegar hacia allá, si estamos lejos? – dudó Kyon.

Habrá una pronta solución – contestó Kara – solamente espero que no sea tardío para mí -.

_Escrito el miércoles, 13 de febrero de 2013._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Wattpad el miércoles, 10 de julio de 2013._


	7. LA FORTALEZA DE KARA

**CUARTO FANFIC: LA AMENAZA **

_**SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO: LA FORTALEZA DE KARA**_

Pasaron tres días en los preparativos para el reinado estudiantil. A pesar de que hubo pocas candidatas inscritas y que la preparación a Mikuru no había terminado, llegó el día del evento, con ello la atención de toda la comunidad estudiantil de la escuela era hacia el certamen. Muchos de los jóvenes y de los profesores estaban expectantes en el auditorio de la escuela, quienes algunos dudaban que el evento tuviera éxito.

La maestra de ceremonias para el reinado era Haruhi, ya que a pesar de la negativa de Kyon, tomó la decisión de presentar el certamen, venía vestida de un vestido de color negro, de una manera similar al de las famosas actrices para los Premios Oscar, dejando boquiabiertos a más de un joven asistente, incluyendo al mismo Kyon, quien no podría creer lo que estaba viendo.

La primera parte del certamen era el desfile de las candidatas con los trajes tradicionales de Japón, del cual cada participante desfilaba con sus yutakas y kimonos, confeccionados por ellas mismas (la de Mikuru era comprada por Haruhi); la segunda parte era el desfile con vestidos de baño, cuyas prendas eran confeccionadas en exclusiva por la misma Haruhi, dejando sin palabras a Kyon, quien contuvo sus emociones de conquistar a una de las candidatas, en especial a Mikuru, ya que él formaba parte del jurado junto con Itsuki, el presidente de la Sociedad para el Estudio de la Informática, el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y la vocalista de la banda ENOZ Miyuki Enomoto. La tercera parte del certamen era el desfile con traje de gala, era el momento crucial del concurso. La logística, bien organizada por cierto, era llevada por parte de Kara y de Yuki. Los intermedios eran amenizados por el toque de la banda ENOZ, que alegraba al auditorio.

Después del último intermedio, el jurado definió el resultado final, de los cuales las porras y alientos del público eran más fuertes y frecuentes, algunos animando a una Mikuru temerosa y tímida, quien no sabía qué hacer, mirando hacia Kara, quien mostraba señas de tranquilidad. Kyon, a nombre del jurado, muy serio entregó a Haruhi el sobre con los nombres para la princesa, virreina y reina.

El resultado era lo esperado por parte de la mayoría de los asistentes: Mikuru Asahina fue elegida como la reina estudiantil, provocando algarabía de los asistentes ante la mirada sorpresiva y confusa de una sensible Mikuru, quien no sabía qué hacer.

Después de la coronación, Kara fue preocupada hacia Kyon para hablar al oído del joven.

Necesito avisarte algo – dijo Kara.

Kyon aceptó y ambos se apartaron del auditorio.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kyon.

Vi a una joven que se parece en algo a aquella joven quien nos atacó en el espacio encerrado – dijo Kara.

Pero no puede ser posible… - negó Kyon - ¿estás segura que es la misma Asakura? -.

Estoy segura – respondió convencida Kara – inclusive, ella dirigió su mirada hacia el jurado y luego hacia mí, necesito de una vez que sus amigos nos acompañe de una vez nuestra ida hacia el Norte, si no lo hacemos, podríamos terminar exterminados -.

Minutos después, Kara avisó personalmente a Mikuru, Yuki e Itsuki, quienes supieron que Haruhi estaba hablando con el profesorado y con el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil sobre el Reinado Estudiantil, en ese momento aprovecharon en encontrar con Kara y con Kyon, sin que Ryoko sospechara. Cuando se reunieron, acordaron en plantear el rápido viaje hacia el Ártico. El grupo aprovechó después en hablar con Haruhi, para despedir entre ellos y que cada una y cada uno fuera hacia el apartamento de Yuki.

Después de llegar al apartamento, apartaron los muebles, formaron un círculo y cuando comenzaron en concentrar, Kara extendió su mano derecha al centro del círculo, mostrando el cristal base, mientras Yuki recitaba rápidamente, como humanoide que es, para que los cinco se trasladen en pocos segundos hacia el Ártico.

Cuando comenzaron a tener frío, cada una y cada uno abrió sus ojos, eso molestó un poco a Kyon.

¿Éste es el lugar donde debe estar la Fortaleza? – preguntó Itsuki.

Así es… - respondió Kara.

¿Cómo podemos encontrarla? – preguntó Kyon.

Kara sacó el cristal y la lanzó hacia lo más lejano posible, para caer en algún lado del piso de nieve y hielo, allá el cristal se enterró por sí solo.

No pasa nada – dijo Kyon.

Espera… - interrumpió Kara – hay que apartarnos.

El grupo se alejó, antes de que el lugar temblara, creciendo grandes bloques de hielo en el terreno plano, dando formas de columnas de hielo que crecían, formando una edificación de cristal, similar al de la Fortaleza de la Soledad de Superman. Al terminar de construir, el grupo se sorprendió en ver a la Fortaleza.

Es increíble… - expresó Kyon.

Vamos chicos, aún hay tiempo – avisó Kara quien caminó hacia la Fortaleza.

Al entrar, el grupo quedó maravillado en ver la edificación de cristal, Kara y Yuki por su lado fueron hacia el panel de cristal.

¿Ahora, qué van hacer? – preguntó Kyon.

Contactar con la memoria de Jor-El de la Fortaleza de Soledad de la dimensión que provine – respondió Kara.

¿Será posible que esto funcione? – siguió preguntando Kyon.

Si – contestó Yuki.

Tras adaptar los cristales en el panel, Yuki realizó la conexión para que funcione la comunicación. Después Kara incrustó uno de los cristales al panel, dando el respectivo funcionamiento, del cual en la pantalla de cristal comenzó a resplandecer, mostrando una figura del rostro de Jor-El.

"Este es el enlace proveniente desde la Fortaleza de Soledad… Veo que has podido crear esta Fortaleza alterna para regresar, Kara…" dijo Jor-El.

Ese es el motivo que estoy acá – respondió Kara.

"El hecho que estás en esta dimensión es porque alguien te salvó la vida" dijo Jor-El.

Así es – dijo Kara – a ellos les agradezco, porque me colaboraron y me apoyaron en no perder mis esperanzas de regresar a ser lo que antes fui -.

"¿Quieres recuperar su condición y responsabilidad de ser kriptoniana?" – Interrogó Jor-El.

Si, lo quiero – contestó Kara.

"¿Prometerás que no volverás a cometer su error por encima de su misión en cuidar a Kal-El y proteger al planeta Tierra?" siguió interrogando Jor-El.

Lo prometo – respondió Kara.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Itsuki y Yuki se voltearon y al ver que alguien se acercaba, se pusieron en posición defensiva.

¡Vaya! Llegué a tiempo para impedir que recuperes tus poderes Kara – eran las palabras de Ryoko, quien apareció sonriente formó de su antebrazo derecho en una forma de filosa espada – podrás hablar con la memoria de un ser que ya no existe, pero yo te acabaré, cumpliendo con las órdenes que me confirió la Central de Inteligencia Interactiva -.

La humanoide se puso en posición de ataque para llegar hacia Kara, quien estaba concentrada en hablar con la memoria de Jor-El, sin embargo Yuki detuvo el ataque, formando un campo de energía alrededor de donde estaba la kriptoniana.

Tras no lograr el ataque, Ryoko atacó de una vez a Kyon para matarlo, del cual Yuki vuelve a detener y Mikuru e Itsuki aprovecharon el momento para rescatar a Kyon y llevarlos a un lugar seguro para protegerlo.

Kara cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo y su cuerpo comenzó en absorber de a poco la energía que le rodeaba para devolverle sus poderes.

Los ataques de Ryoko hacia Yuki eran fulminantes y letales, haciendo desubicar a la joven humanoide, mostrando preocupación en su rostro, en ese momento Kyon se percató de ello.

¿Pasa algo Kyon? – preguntó Mikuru.

Nunca he visto un gesto diferente de lo que vi a Nagato – contestó Kyon.

Ahora que la veo – dijo Itsuki – Asakura no es la misma, seguramente Nagato está enfrentando esa grave situación -.

La preocupación que expresaban eran ciertas, Ryoko golpeaba con bastante dureza a una confundida Yuki, quien trató de conjurar, manipulando la información de datos.

Acceso denegado… Acceso denegado… Braniac bloqueó los accesos… - dijo repitiendo Yuki.

Sabía que eso sucediera cuando no estás conmigo – dijo sonriente Ryoko – Braniac está aquí y me encomendó en destruir a la kriptoniana. Si no quieres que te elimine, seas parte de nosotros, juntos controlaremos mundos y dimensiones, tal y como manifestó Braniac ante la Entidad de Integración de Datos -.

No tienes sentido lo que dices… - negó Yuki – fuimos creados por la Entidad de Integración de Datos para vigilar y proteger a Suzumiya y a Kyon… La CII invade y manipula los datos suyos que están dañados para empeorarlos y volverte obsoleta cuando cumplas con esas órdenes… -.

Te equivocas. Braniac fue quien fortaleció mis datos para que seas más fuerte y ágil que tú Yuki. – dijo Ryoko – Por eso hoy me siento mejor desarrollada – al decir, Ryoko incrustó su espada al cuerpo de Yuki, emitiendo una descarga eléctrica de alto voltaje, dañando gran parte del funcionamiento del humanoide, quien cayó al suelo malherida, emitiendo algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

¡Yuki! – gritó Kyon desesperado al ver horrorizado el suceso.

Itsuki salió para ayudar a Yuki, pero Ryoko reaccionó ágilmente, propiciando un fuerte golpe al abdomen del joven médium, quien olvidando del dolor retrocedió y paró para concentrar poder de sus dos manos y crear una bola de energía en forma de una pelota para lanzarla y golpearla hacia Ryoko, quien devolvió el ataque con gran rapidez para golpear de frente al joven, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Mikuru y Kyon desesperados corrieron hacia el lugar donde estaba Kara, Ryoko los detuvo y los acorraló en una de las esquinas de la fortaleza.

Esta vez no podrán escapar ni salvar sus vidas – dijo Ryoko, quien levantó su mano derecha, expulsando gran cantidad de energía para abrir un portal.

Pero ¿qué es esto? – preguntó aterrado Kyon.

Tras abrir el portal, éste comienza en succionar, Mikuru y Kyon se abrazaron, no podían hacer nada. Sin embargo, una resplandeciente luz blanca fue disparada hacia el portal, cerrándolo al instante. Esa luz vino proveniente del lugar donde estaba Kara, quien lanzando sus brazos concentró gran cantidad de energía para disparar, ese disparo tumbó al suelo a una Ryoko sorprendida. Kara recuperaba sus poderes: su cuerpo frágil se fortaleció para volver a ser fuerte y atractivo, el cabello volvió a ser de color rubio y ondulado y el rostro se transformó al de un ángel.

Pero si es Kara… está transformada… - dijo sorprendido Kyon al verla.

En una hermosa ángel… - complementó sonriente Mikuru – ya recuperó sus poderes… -.

Ryoko se levantó y al ver descuidado a Kyon, atacó de sorpresa, sin embargo Yuki se interpuso para bloquear el ataque, con consecuencias graves para la humanoide, quien estaba casi acabada con poca energía.

Deberías apoyarme antes Yuki, pero escogiste un mal camino – dijo Ryoko.

Kyon se enteró de lo sucedido y socorrió a Yuki para poder levantarla.

Qué bueno que decidiste sacrificar Kyon – dicho ello Ryoko preparó su espada de su antebrazo derecho.

La luz que cubría a Kara se desvaneció, en ese momento Ryoko decidió en atacar y matar a Kyon, pero una ráfaga de viento detuvo el ataque, dejando inmovilizada al humanoide, Kyon había cerrado sus ojos antes, pero los abrió para ver a la hermosa joven rubia, quien estaba vestida de un vestido diferente, el mismo vestido azul con botas, minifalda y capa de color rojo que vio de aquella superheroína del cómic norteamericano.

No permitiré que mates a mis amigos – advirtió la joven, quien al detener la espada filosa con su mano izquierda, no mostraba rastros de sangre, y con esa misma mano apretó a la espada para doblarla de manera fácil.

Ryoko no sabía qué hacer, trató de atacar directamente a la kriptoniana, pero ella las esquivó ágilmente, luego al ver la lentitud de la humanoide, detuvo con sus brazos, dio una zancadilla para que ella cayera el suelo y rápidamente con la palma de su mano derecha golpeó al cien de la cabeza de Ryoko, quien cerró sus ojos.

Kyon se quedó anonadado cuando vio lo sucedido, lo mismo estaba Mikuru, quien sonrió. Kara había recuperado sus poderes por completo, volteó para ver a ambos y al verlos sonrió y caminó hacia ellos para ayudarlos.

Gracias a todos, por fin recuperé mis poderes y mi responsabilidad – agradeció Kara.

Entonces sí eres Supergirl – dijo sonriente Kyon.

Lo soy – respondió sonriente Kara.

Supergirl fue hacia donde estaba Yuki para llevarla en sus brazos hacia un lugar seguro para revitalizarla, después de lograrlo, ayudó en reaccionar a Itsuki.

Minutos después, los cuatro jóvenes de la brigada, tras recuperar de lo sucedido, agradecieron a Supergirl.

No, gracias a cada una y a cada uno de la brigada en ayudarme a recuperar lo que soy, ahora sé que cada una y cada uno tiene su propio destino que están en este mundo, por lo tanto aprovechen que estén juntos para cuidarse y ayudarse mutuamente – aconsejó sonriente Supergirl.

Gracias Kara – agradeció Itsuki – ahora, ¿cómo regresarás a tu dimensión? -.

Supergirl fue hacia el panel, cogió uno de los cristales, lo incrustó y con ello abrió un portal en forma mágica, luego abrazó a cada una y a cada uno de los jóvenes de la brigada.

Nunca los olvidaré, a cada una y a cada uno los quiero, por favor, no se olviden de mí – dijo Supergirl.

Un momento, ¿qué pasará con esta fortaleza? – preguntó Kyon.

Todo desaparecerá y nosotros volveremos a Japón – respondió Yuki.

Así es – asintió Supergirl – todo volverá a la normalidad. Agradezco en que me integraran al grupo y por esta brigada nunca los dejaré de ser integrante de la Brigada S. O. S. -.

Gracias a ti Supergirl – agradeció Kyon – estoy seguro que nuestra brigada permanecerá por mucho tiempo -.

Se me olvidaba – recordó Supergirl – dile a Haruhi que muchas gracias, me encantó compartir algo con ella, hasta siempre amigos –.

Después de despedir, la joven kriptoniana entró al portal, al entrar, el lugar se iluminó, haciendo que los jóvenes levantaran sus ojos en el apartamento de Yuki.

¿Eso era un sueño? – preguntó Mikuru.

No lo es, es real – respondió Yuki.

Kyon se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana del apartamento y sonrió, pensando: "Gracias Kara, estoy seguro que tomaré tu ejemplo… Te deseo lo mejor en su misión, porque verdaderamente eres una chica especial, la más especial de todas las chicas que he conocido, por eso seguirás siendo Supergirl, la protectora de La Tierra".

_Escrito el jueves, 28 de febrero de 2013._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Wattpad el martes, 30 de julio de 2013._


End file.
